


Make A Wish, Sam

by LoudenSwainfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha Gabriel, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Matchmaking, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam Winchester, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Persistant Bottom Cas, Power Bottom Sam Winchester, Rimming, SO MUCH FLUFF, SPN Kink Bingo 2018, Sabriel - Freeform, sick/comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:39:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 24,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoudenSwainfangirl/pseuds/LoudenSwainfangirl
Summary: Alpha Gabriel and Omega Sam are happily mated. Under the ruse of a birthday gathering for Sam, they set up Dean and Castiel on a blind date.SPN Kink Bingo 2018: Square filled ABO Dynamics





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RooBear68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RooBear68/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happiest of Birthdays to Roobear68. Not only is she an amazing, supportive friend she creates breathtaking artboards (this is one of her creations). I hope you enjoy this, friend <3.

Sam’s face twitches as the soft curls of his mate’s chest tickles his nose. Instead of turning away, he nestles deeper and inhales sharply while his eyes remain closed. The tangy scent of citrus cut with the musky aroma of sandalwood both arouses and calms Sam. His head rises and falls gently with each breath Gabriel takes. On a soft hum, his eyes open and his hand skims down Gabriel’s chest. He spreads his fingers wide when he reaches his stomach, centering his palm over his belly button.

Sam Winchester has been mated to his Alpha for seven years. Not counting the time before they sunk their teeth into each other’s soft flesh, that’s roughly 2,555 mornings waking together. Sam has cherished every instance, the next seeming to surpass the one before.

As it was yesterday, today is Sam’s favorite. He pushes to his elbow to fully take in the view beside him. Gabriel’s head is turned to the left, his bangs over his eyes leaving only a partial profile but Sam pays that no mind. He knows every crease, freckle and line of that face better than he knows his own. Starting with his eyebrows that tell their own tales, past his sloping nose down to his juttable, completely kissable, chin. Gabriel’s sharp jawline is, at Sam’s request, being hidden under a weeks worth of growth.

Sam bends to pepper soft kisses over Gabriel’s bare chest, taking care to touch on each deep purple mark left by his own eager mouth the night before. Resisting the strong urge to tug on either barbell running through Gabriel’s nipples, Sam continues his path downward. Right before reaching his navel Sam lifts his head and shifts his weight further onto his elbow as Gabriel stirs in his sleep. His head swivels on his neck on a soft sigh but his lids remain closed as he sleeps.

Sam’s gaze returns to the task at hand and he smirks at the effects his attention is clearly having on his Alpha. The light grey sheet draped low over Gabriel’s hips only makes the outline of his cock all the more prominent. Sam bunches the material into his palm, slowly pulls it free of Gabriel’s body and tosses the sheet past his mates scrumptious bowed legs. A soft pant escapes Sam as the scent of his slick hits the air and his cock rapidly fills.

Sam’s always considered himself a patient man. As a research assistant for a prolific author Sam has spent countless hours sitting in one chair with books spread before him meticulously searching for very specific pieces of information. Knowing the answer will be found, it’s just a matter of finding the right source, makes Sam a very patient man. That patience goes up in smoke the moment his Alpha is involved. The need to please, and be pleasured by, his Alpha runs far deeper than any sexual drive. This is true both in and out of the bedroom.

Moving slowly, Sam places a bent knee on either side of Gabriel’s hips. He towers above his sleeping mate, watching and waiting to see if this will be what makes him stir.

To Sam’s utter delight, it is not.

Being an Omega certainly has its downfalls but it also has some very convenient benefits. Sam knows his body is still loose from the previous evening but just seeing his Alpha’s knot swell as he sleeps has his own body loosening and dripping with slick.

Sam grasps Gabriel’s cock and lines their bodies up. He pauses, hovering above as Gabriel’s mouth drops open on a soft sigh but he remains asleep. Sam bites his lower lip and sheaths Gabriel’s cock. Hands on his thighs steady his descent. His chin points to the ceiling and a rush of air leaves his mouth as he feels his walls first expand then hug Gabriel’s girth.

Once he’s adjusted he starts a slow roll of his hips. His hands leave his thighs in order to run up Gabriel’s chest. He bends at the waist and his eyes slip closed as Gabriel’s arousal spikes, covering Sam in a plumb of spicy chai tea with lemon nipping the edges.

He runs his hands up Gabriel’s chest then down his arms until they reach his wrists. Bending further, placing his weight on his bent knees and his hands, he feels his cock brush Gabriel’s stomach. He stifles his moan by pulling Gabriel’s nipple into his mouth and sucking. His tongue flicks over the cool metal of the barbell while his teeth nibble.

He knows when Gabriel is fully conscience not by a gasp or a push of his hips but by the spike in scent. Gone are all hints of citrus as it mingles with Sam’s rich earthy scent. Sam gives no indication he knows, only tightens his grip over Gabriel’s wrists and slows to a dirty grind as he moves to the second nipple.

Gabriel’s voice is rough with lingering sleep and arousal. “Here I thought it was your birthday.” Now he does push up, angling his hips in a way he knows he’ll nail Sam’s prostate.

Sam’s forehead drops to Gabriel’s chest before surging up and latching onto Gabriel’s mouth. Their tongues roll together and the kiss rapidly becomes hot, fast and hard. All this is in sharp contrast to their lower bodies which still push and pull sweetly in order to feel every inch of the other.

Sam pulls back from their kiss on a shaky breath. “I decided to get myself a present this year.” He lets out a humming sound as Gabriel pulls his feet forward, plants them flat and pushes the tops of his thighs against Sam’s ass.

He pushes off of Gabriel’s rib cage and runs his hands down his own bare chest. He lifts with his thighs until the head of Gabriel's cock meets resistance then he slowly lowers himself back down. While his hands roam his chest and stomach he lets his head fall back. It may be his birthday but he wants nothing more then to give Gabriel a show. He imagines Gabriel’s intense stare as his cock bounces, practically begging for Gabriel’s touch. Sam tries to imagine his touch is Gabriel’s as he fists his cock and pumps in rhythm to his lift and fall but there’s no replacement for skin on skin contact with his Alpha.

Gabriel runs his hands up Sam’s thighs and pauses only when he reaches his hips. His fingers curl around and press firmly into the flesh of each ass cheek.

“Sam.”

Gabriel’s voice is drenched with want as he sits up and wraps his arms around Sam’s back and fists his hair. Sam’s body slots perfectly in the V created by Gabriel’s body and the new angle makes Sam cry out Gabriel's name and push himself harder down onto his knot.

“GabeGabeGabe,” he chants as their foreheads bump and they exchange a hot breath. “You feel so f-fucking good. Huh.”

“You know you’re killing me with this pace,” Gabriel tells him on a grunt as he thrust upwards.

“My,” Sam lifts up and despite the burn in his thigh muscles, keeps his fall down steady, “birthday,” Sam finishes on a low groan as Gabriel prodes with his fingertips at the stretched skin of his entrance. The contact sends another surge of slick to slide free.

“I bet you look good stretched all around my cock. Sam, you gonna come on my cock or are you gonna let me get a taste of you?”

Lost in the sensation of feeling Gabriel fill him, Sam buries his nose against Gabriel’s neck. His lips move against Gabriel’s damp skin as he speaks incoherent words. The blood is pounding in his ears with every rapid beat of his heart and he’s vaguely aware he’s riding Gabriel much faster now. “So thick...love you...Alpha so good….GabeGabeGabe.”

Gabriel’s next move would’ve made Sam reach orgasm much sooner if he’d been fully aware and not floating in ecstasy. Gabriel pushes and lifts with strong arms over Sam’s hips. He’s gentle enough to not cause either of them discomfort as he pulls his cock free but firm enough to make it happen in one smooth move. He pivots his body and drops Sam onto his back. Wasting no time he moves between Sam’s legs and swallows his cock down.

“Fuck! Gabriel!” Sam cries out sharply as his hands reach out blindly. One hand finds his shoulder and the other finds his neck. He grips him tightly like a life preserver and rides the waves that crash into him. His back arches, his cock pulses and his vision whites as Gabriel plunges two fingers deep into his hole and strokes repeatedly over his prostate while his mouth milks Sam dry.

Sam’s hands fall away from Gabriel’s body and land with a soft thud onto the bed. With his last shred of energy remaining, Sam wraps his legs around Gabriel as he moves up Sam’s body towards his mouth. Unable to resist, he weakly drapes his forearms over Gabriel’s shoulders and tilts his head as Gabriel nuzzles his neck. His eyelids remain closed but his entire body twitches as Gabriel simultaneously bites down hard over his mating mark and grinds down against Sam’s oversensitive cock.

Sam pushes back once he’s able to catch his breath. “We’re not done. Knot me, Alpha.”

Gabriel shakes his head and reaches between their bodies to grab a hold of his cock. “No time.”

Now it’s Sam’s turn to remind Gabriel he isn’t the only one strong enough to toss people around. He unwraps his limbs from Gabriel and flips him off. Before Gabriel is able to protest, Sam flips to his stomach and arches his back. “My birthday. I want your knot.”

“How did I wind up with such a demanding Omega?” Gabriel asks playfully as he drapes himself over Sam’s back. The playful tone morphes into a near growl when Sam angles his hips and catches Gabriel’s cock in the crevice of his damp ass.

“God damn, Stretch, you’ll be the death of me yet.”

Sam’s “Mmmmm” matches Gabriel’s “Hmmm” as Gabriel buries himself in Sam once again. Sam pushes to his hands and twists at the waist in order to meet Gabriel for a kiss. This move has been perfected over the years and their legs slot together from muscle memory. As does the fact that Gabriel’s left arm wraps over Sam’s shoulder and reaches down to grab his pectoral muscle.

Sam pulls away from the kiss and looks into Gabriel’s eyes. “You’re in control of this show.” He curls his lip and leans forward. “Give it.”

Gabriel's pupils grow wide and he ravages Sam’s mouth again, swirling his tongue in briefly before biting at Sam’s lower lip. He smirks at the animalistic sound that Sam makes.

Sam feels Gabriel pull their bodies closer a moment before he begins to fuck into him at a rapid pace. His thrusts never falter as he kisses and sucks across Sam’s shoulder blades. Sam reaches up and clamps down over the hand gripping his chest while his head falls back, bringing them cheek to cheek. Gabriel’s breath comes out in short pants as he turns into Sam’s neck.

“I want that big fat knot to lock me to you, Gabe. Come for me, Babe. God you feel so good.”

Gabriel lets out a low moan and Sam feels his walls swell as Gabriel’s knot fills then catches, giving Sam exactly what he requested. Gabriel’s hips stutter then freeze as he empties into his Omega.

Sam grinds his ass against Gabriel, eliciting another twitch of his cock. “Well, fuck me.” Gabriel sighs out heavily as he sags bonelessly against Sam.

“Give me an hour and I can make that happen,” Sam smirks as he looks over his shoulder.

Gabriel lets out a weak laugh as he guides the two of them to lay on their side. Sam lets out a hum as he tucks his neck snug over Gabriel’s left arm while his right wraps tightly around Sam’s waist. Once again, their legs resort to muscle memory as they find their comfortable position in order to wait out the swelling of Gabriel’s knot.

Gabriel lays a soft kiss over the arch of Sam’s ear. “I’d love nothing more than to stay in this bed all day and worship every inch of your hot bod, Stretch, but we both have work to get to.”

“Nope, not today. Chuck gave me the entire weekend free as a Happy Birthday.”

“He isn’t planning on wallowing in his beer is he? By the volume of research he’s having you do I was under the impression he’s been making good progress.”

Sam cranes his neck around and grins widely at Gabriel. “Didn’t I tell you? Chuck met someone and he asked me to help him plan a weekend getaway for the two of them.”

Gabriel’s eyebrow arches high and the corner of his mouth twitches. “Well bow my legs and call me Bambi!” Gabriel lets out a long whistle. “Didn’t think the little Beta had it in him. Who’s the lucky lass? Or lad?”

Sam kisses Gabriel as a laugh bubbles up his throat. “If we bow your legs anymore you’re gonna be on the ground.” He settles back down onto Gabriel’s arm then pulls his hand to his mouth. He lays a kiss to each finger between words. “Lass. Sherriff. Alpha.” He lays one final kiss to his palm before hugging his hand to his chest. “Donna seems sweet as honey.”

“Sounds contradictory to me,” Gabriel comments.

“To be fair I’ve only met her off duty but really aren’t we all?” Sam follows this up with a pouting moan when Gabriel’s knot shrinks enough to slip free of Sam’s body.

“Good point. Well I’m happy for him.” He slaps Sam’s bare ass cheek. “I’m happy for you too. Go back to sleep and I’ll call you after my first appointment.”

“I was going to shower with you.” He pushes to his elbow and his eyes watch Gabriel’s ass intently as he climbs out of bed.

“Can you keep your hands to yourself?”

Sam rolls onto his back, stretches his body out, crosses his ankles and places his hands under his head. “Nope,” he tells Gabriel matter of factly around a wide grin.

Gabriel bends over and places a hand on either side of Sam’s ribcage. Moving forward until they are close enough to share a breath and Sam looks at him almost cross eyed. “And that’s why I’m getting in that shower alone.” He presses their lips together softly and lets his tongue slip lazily past Sam’s seal.

Sam lets out a frustrated groan when Gabriel pulls back. He lays a quick kiss to the tip of Sam’s nose then straightens up. “Go to sleep. Enjoy your afternoon. I’ll talk to you soon.” He winks at Sam, tells him he loves him then saunters out the door.

Sam waits to hear the water start up as he stares at the ceiling. As soon as he hears the rustle of the shower curtain he climbs out of bed. Unlike Gabriel who would sleep the entire day away if given the opportunity, Sam prefers to be up with the sun. He throws on a pair of shorts, runs his fingers through his hair then leaves their bedroom.

Less than ten minutes later, Sam is just screwing the top of Gabriel’s travel coffee mug into place when the fresh scent of lemongrass and vanilla swirl around him. He leans backward without hesitation, sensing Gabriel is close. “How am I supposed to keep my hands off of you when you smell good enough,” he tilts his chin down and bends slightly at the knees in order to nibble at Gabriel’s chin, “to eat?” He holds the coffee cup over his shoulder. “Take and run before I throw you up onto this counter and have my way with you.”

Gabriel looks down at the breakfast bar. “I only have three clients, I could reschedule.” He shakes his head vigorously and takes a wide step away from Sam. “No. Must resist the call of my Moose.”

Sam rolls his eyes, Gabriel knows he isn’t crazy about that nickname. “Here, take this, Shortstack.” He hands Gabriel an egg and bagel sandwich wrapped in a paper towel. “I know you’ll get so caught up in your creative flurry you won’t take time to eat.”

His salacious grin is replaced by a soft smile as he accepts his breakfast. “Always looking out for me, aren’t you Babe?” He closes the gap between them and sets the two items on the counter before wrapping his arms around Sam’s neck.

Sam’s hands skim over Gabriel’s hair, trail down his chest then settle over his hips. “Someone needs to.”

“Three clients then I’m all yours for the next three days. Well, except for dinner tonight. I’m afraid I’ll have to share you but hopefully not long.” Sam sighs as Gabriel wags his eyebrows. The wag turns to a furrow and his nose twitches slightly over Sam’s soured scent. “Don’t stress, Babe. It’s going to work out.”

Sam shakes his head. “You know how Dean can get when he feels like he’s been backed into a corner.” One hand leaves Gabriel’s hip to gesture wildly through the air. “Not to mention the fact he won’t be thrilled over the fact I lied to him.”

“You did no such thing.” Gabriel catches Sam’s hand and places a kiss to his palm, his face nearly obstructed by Sam’s long fingers. “You told him we’re having a small get together for your birthday. Which is true. You, Me, Dean-o and Castiel. I’d say that’s small.” Gabriel opens his mouth to expand his statement but snaps it shut when his back pocket blares I’m _Too Sexy_.

“You should get that, I’ve kept you long enough.” Guilt weighs down on Sam for making his morning run late.

“Don’t, Sam.” Gabriel runs his fingers along Sam’s jaw with one hand as he pulls out his phone with the other. The simple gesture calms Sam enough that even he’s able to smell the rich scent of tree bark. “Much better,” Gabriel says softly as he raises his phone to his ear and holds Sam’s eye contact. “You’ve reached _Touched By An Archangel_. Allow me to turn your drab boudoir into the sex dungeon it was always meant to be.”

Sam bites his lip to contain his laughter as Gabriel winks at him. “Hey there, Cassie-nova.” He nods his head once. “Yes. I managed to track down the deck chairs you wanted and I have the swatches for your new sex chair, er I mean hammock.” Pause. “Uh huh, whatever you say, my friend.”

Sam leaves Gabriel to his phone conversation as he cleans up the kitchen. He’s filled with both pride and awe over the fact Gabriel has never once been met with a negative reaction to his less than conformist way of running his interior design company. Just goes to show his reputation and his passion precedes him.

His client list is vast and many are repeat customers. A select few, Castiel being one of them, have become friends with both Gabriel and Sam. Sam still remembers how excited Gabriel was the day he came home after his first consult with Castiel.

“Stretch!” he had called up the stairs excitedly. “I found someone absolutely perfect for your brother.” It wasn’t until he had finally met the confident, sarcastic as hell, intelligent Omega that Sam knew without a doubt Gabriel was right. Again.

It’s been two years of missed opportunities to play matchmaker but now, finally, the time has arrived. Neither are dating anyone currently and there’s been a safe grace period since Dean had his heartbroken by his last relationship. Sam knows they were made for each other. He just hopes his brother doesn’t block his chance at true happiness with his protective walls.

It isn’t that Sam feels his brother _must_ find a mate and settle down. If that isn’t what Dean wants then that’s fine by him. His only wish is for his brother to be happy.

“Okay, Stretch. Time to make the donuts.” He tucks his phone back into his pocket before giving Sam one more kiss goodbye. “After I meet with Castiel and make sure he’s he’s not bailing on us tonight, I have two new client consultations. They both should be fairly quick.”

Sam lets out a dramatic sigh. “I suppose, if you must you must.” A quick grin flashes across his face. With the exception of his mate, creating new spaces and environments gives Gabriel the most joy in life and Sam would never what to interfere with that passion.

Gabriel gives him a final salute then disappears through the door leading to their two car garage.


	2. Chapter 2

Gabriel sails up his driveway past the sleek black Impala parked behind Sam’s Audi and pulls into the second space in their garage. He slams his Cherokee jeep into park and hops out. This alpha is very anxious to see his omega.

Inside, he finds the Winchester brothers lounging in the living room. Sam sets his bottle of beer down onto the coffee table and rises to greet Gabriel. The warm tones of rich soil and smoked cedar proceeds Sam as he crouches to wrap his arms around his alpha. He nuzzles into his neck before kissing Gabriel’s cheek.

“Missed you.”

“Missed you too, Stretch.”  He takes a moment to calm himself with Sam’s scent, kisses his mouth chastly then turns to their guest.

“Heya, Dean-o.” The needed pressure of Sam’s hand remains at the small of Gabriel’s back as he shakes Dean’s hand.

“Gabe,” Dean replies with a nod of his head.

“Can I get you something to drink, Babe?” Sam moves his hand to the nape of Gabriel’s neck and kneads at the tight muscle.

“That’d be great.” Sam heads to the kitchen while Gabriel collapses onto the couch with a deep sigh.

“Rough day at the office, Dearie?” Dean smirks as he takes a pull of his drink and lounges against the recliner across from Gabriel.

Gabriel runs a hand down his face. “Not rough, just felt endless. My last appointment ran twice as long as I had hoped. Sweet woman but man, can she _talk_.” 

Dean lets out a low whistle as Sam hands Gabriel an amber colored bottle before joining him on the couch. “Must’ve been a motormouth for _you_ to say such a thing.”

“Can it, Winchester,” Gabriel says around a chuckle as he sits back against the couch and rests his free hand on Sam’s thigh. “Enough about me. What trouble did the two of you get into?”

“I’ll never tell,” Dean retorts.

Sam rolls his eyes and leans a little closer to Gabriel. “We went for a drive, caught some lunch. Nothing too exciting but it was a nice day.”

Gabriel’s glad to hear Sam had some time to spend with his brother but he can’t help but give Dean shit. “Ah, the bro moments, how they make my heart all a flutter,” Gabriel sighs dramatically with a hand over his heart. He laughs when he feels sharp metal hit his forehead. He looks down at his lap, plucks the bottle cap up and tosses it back at Dean. “Hope you didn’t fill up, I’ve been told this restaurant makes a killer steak and their pie is heavenly.”

“I’ll be the judge of that,” Dean gruffs as he pushes up from the recliner. He stands and waves a hand in the air. “I’m gonna go sit on the deck so you two being all gross together doesn’t ruin my appetite. Just make it quick, wouldya? Talk of steak has me hungry.”

“I’m pretty hungry myself,” Sam directs his comment to Gabriel as he licks his lips and ducks his nose until its near Gabriel’s scent gland. “You smell good enough to eat. No blockers today?”

“Aand that’s my cue.”

Sam waves a hand in Dean’s direction without moving from where he’s pressed up against Gabriel’s neck. Gabriel sets his beer onto the coffee table then twists at the waist. In the blink of an eye his arms are full with his omega. “I say we skip dinner, let those two figure it out on their own,” Sam breathes out heavily.

Gabriel twists his waist forward facing again as Sam leans into him and moves to straddle his waist. His knees bracket Gabriel’s thighs and his hands bunch at the front of Gabriel’s polo shirt. Gabriel’s hands run up Sam’s back as their mouths meet for a hungry kiss.

Next, Gabriel fills his palms with Sam’s ass, squeezes then pulls him forward. Sam sinks down onto Gabriel’s thighs with a sigh while his hands slide over Gabriel’s shoulders and back.

There’s space between their groins, this isn’t about getting hard. This is their way of enjoying the same space.

Their bodies are so close Gabriel has to press his head into the couch in order to look into Sam’s eyes. He brings a hand up to brush away the hair framing his face. Sam’s eyes are glistening and his scent is intoxicating. It’s what he’s been craving all day. Every moment he’s separated from his mate, the need is always there, humming beneath the surface.

“Happy Birthday, Sam.”

A smile spreads over Sam’s face. “You said that already.”

“And it won’t be my last.” He tucks the hair behind Sam’s ear and leaves his hand cupping his ear. “Good day so far?”

Sam nods his head. “It was, really good, but it’s much better now that you’re home.” To drive his point home he presses their lips together for several soft, closed kisses.

Gabriel drops his forehead to Sam’s chest while his arms wrap around his ribs. He feels Sam’s chin rub over the top of his head before he kisses his hair.

“Need to shower first or are you ready to go?” Sam asks as he reluctantly climbs off of Gabriel’s lap. 

“Should I?” He raises his arm and gives himself a quick sniff. 

“You know damn well if it were up to me you’d never shower.” Sam pulls Gabriel to his feet and into his embrace. His hands fall to Gabriel’s waist. “You know I like your stink.” He winks at Gabriel then heaves a sigh of “Dean!” when their quiet moment is broken by the blare of a car horn.

“I’m surprised it took him that long.” Gabriel gives Sam’s ass a light pat before he turns on his heel, walks up the stairs and calls over his shoulder. “I’m just going to change clothes quick. I’ll meet you in the garage.”

Gabriel takes the stairs two at time and tosses his navy polo into the general vicinity of the clothes hamper in their bedroom-he knows he’ll catch hell for that later but he has a beautiful omega waiting for him, who could blame him for the haste? He pulls on a white button up shirt and leaves the top buttons open (for Sam of course). Right before heading back down the stairs he snaps on the leather cuff bracelet Sam bought him for their last mating anniversary.

In the garage, Sam’s leaning casually against the jeep, arms crossed. Gabriel points to the empty space behind Sam’s car. “Where’d Big Bro go?”

Sam pulls Gabriel against his slanted body. “I told him to get a head start, we’d meet him in the lobby.” 

“Hmm, what did my handsome Moose have in mind? A little dessert before dinner?”

“A little,” Sam repeats as he kisses Gabriel.

For several moments the kissing is sweet but it isn’t long before the heat begins to creep in and Gabriel throws the brakes on. “We better go now before I toss you over my shoulder and take you to our room.”

“No need to go all the way to our room, the couch would be completely satisfactory,” Sam tells him as he nibbles down Gabriel’s jaw and his hand slides down the back of his jeans. His fingertips just teasing the crest of his crevice.

“Okay, time to go!” Gabriel pries his hands from Sam’s hips and slides in behind the steering wheel before he changes his mind. 

“It’s my birthday,” Sam grumbles as he sits down in the passenger seat.

“Don’t you worry, I’ll make you feel good later tonight. But first we have some matchmaking to do. Dean needs to hang someone off his knot and preferably not just _anyone_.”

“First of all, gross,” Sam comments as Gabriel backs out of the driveway, “and second of all, you’re not wrong. I just hope he doesn’t get too pissed at us.”

“Sam, as I’ve reminded you repeatedly, you aren’t lying to him. We did invite several other people. It just so happens to work in our favor that no one else is able to join us. I’m telling you, the universe is finally helping us out. We’ve been trying for years to get these two under the same roof.”

“I know, I know. You’re absolutely right. I wish he hadn’t worn blockers tonight,” Sam comments as a thought occurs to him. “That just opens him up to misunderstandings.”

“Can’t say I blame him though. It’s tough to trust people when your heart’s been stomped on. That fucking no good Alpha bi-”

“Nah uh uh, don’t go there, Gabe.” Sam point to the open frame where the doors sit in the colder seasons. “Good thing this doesn’t have any doors or you’d be choking me with the stink of your anger.”

“You’re right, I hope Bela chokes on-” He cuts himself off mid rant with a wave of his hand in the air. “Okay, I’m done,” he assures Sam with a sideways glance.

Sam places a hand on his thigh and he feels the irritation on his brother-in-law’s behalf ebb away.

 

Moments later they’re pulling into the parking lot of the restaurant. Gabriel selects a spot two rows away from the front door and Sam’s voicing his concerns of the possibility Dean and Castiel won’t share any chemistry.

Gabriel’s attention is drawn to Dean as he slowly turns the ignition off. Dean’s leaning against his car, phone cradled in his palm. Off in the distance, another figure catches Gabriel’s eye. His friend of several years is locking his car door and walking slowly across the parking lot, eyes trained on the front entrance.

“Hey, Sam, take a look at this.” He tips his chin towards the scene playing out past their windshield.

Dean’s back straightens and his neck snaps to his left just as Castiel walks past. The mates watching from the jeep both mutter “Huh,” in unison. Dean’s hand falls to his side as he stares at Castiel’s retreating form. Once the door is closed, Dean raises his arm slowly, looks at his phone, tucks it into his pocket then shakes his head before scurrying off.

Gabriel chuckles to himself as he climbs from his seat. He’s rounding the vehicle as Sam unfolds his legs from the wheel well. “Sam?” Gabriel asks concerned as an “oomh” sound passes his lips. Sam hesitates then pushes to his feet. The wind shifts bringing the very faintest scent of wet leaves.

“Sam? You okay?”

Sam takes both of Gabriel’s hands and smiles down at him. “All good, just hungry.”

“Are you sure, because I swear I could smell the same thing as when you came down with the fl-“

Sam cuts him off with a press of their lips. He pulls back with a loud smack. “I’m fine. Now let’s go.”

Gabriel reluctantly allows Sam to pull him through the parking lot.

They find Dean in the lobby, pacing. His eyes are wide, nostrils flared and his cheeks are red. Gabriel and Sam sneak a glance at each other both making an effort to conceal their excitement.

“Dean, you look like a caged lion. What gives?” Gabriel asks with a smirk, knowing damn well what gives.

Dean pauses mid stride and blinks rapidly, seeming to just notice his family. “Oh, hey guys. What?” He cranes his neck to look around Sam’s body. “Uh nothing, didn’t think you too would ever get here.”

Nothing about that statement is out of the ordinary for Dean but Gabriel and Sam both know that’s not the reason behind his deer in a headlights look.

Gabriel approaches the petite brunette behind the hostess podium. “Winchester,” he supplies.

Her head bows as she makes a notation on her list then pulls four menus from below. “Follow me.”

The three follow her through a maze of short hallways that are lined with booths. As they pass a room on the left that opens onto a large lounge with a bar, Sam taps Gabriel’s shoulder and nods his head. “I’m going to-” 

Gabriel cuts him off with a statement of “Good idea.” He figures since Castiel wasn’t in the lobby he’s probably waiting at the bar.

“Here we are, gentlemen, your server will be right with you.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel pauses to look at her name tag, “Ruby,” he finishes as he slides into the booth. The hardwood sides go almost to the ceiling giving each table a safe sense of privacy. Gabriel is happy to note the space between the benches and the table is wide, allowing comfortable leg room for his birthday boy.

Dean flips through the menu, clearly distracted. “I thought there was going to be others joining us? This only seats four.”

Moment of truth, Gabriel thinks before looking casually over the menu. “Unfortunately we’re friends with busy people. Only one person was free on such short notice.” Gabriel lets the plastic pages fall to the table as he leans forward. “That’s a lie, I’m happy everyone had prior plans.” He cups his hand over his mouth and stage whispers. “I don’t like to share.”

Dean rolls his eyes with a snort but doesn’t disagree, he knows his brother-in-law well.

“Jody and Bobby are visiting Bobby’s brother and Kevin, you know Kevin right?”

“All brains, little fun?” 

“Good kid, but yeah that’s the one. He’s tied to his cello, big symphony performance coming up. Oh!” Gabriel slaps his palm onto the table. Dean, already on edge, flinches and Gabriel pretends not to notice. “Sam just told me this morning about Chuck.”

Dean leans towards the edge of the table and peers around the room before returning his attention-some of it anyway- back to Gabriel. “Uh, Chuck? What about him?”

“He met someone.”

Dean’s shoulders square and for the first time since scenting Castiel in the parking lot, Dean’s eyes clear of their haze. Gabriel imagines if Dean weren’t wearing blockers they’d be in a torrent of mixed aromas. “No way. Wait,” his hand hovers in the space between them, “we’re talking the same Chuck, right? Short writer dude, likes to hang out in his boxers, keeps my brother up at all hours of the night working on the oddest research projects.”

“One and the same. He’s spending the weekend with her. Somewhere, I don’t know where, I didn’t ask the details.”

“Well, damn, I didn’t know the little Beta had it in him.”

“That’s what I said!” Gabriel cries over a laugh as he flips through his menu again. He’d never admit it out loud but Gabriel has always felt he and Dean are very much alike.

They sit in silence for a beat while they make their selections. Gabriel is aware of their approach seconds before Dean. As is the case anytime Gabriel is away from his mate, the tension melts when he catches the faintest whiff of dry tree bark. The closer he draws the stronger the scent grows. It’s accompanied by the scent of fluffy towels straight out of the dryer and he knows that Sam has found Castiel. His stomach curdles when he swears wet leaves make a brief appearance.

Gabriel witnesses, to his delight, a repeat of what played out in the parking lot. Dean’s hands still, the plastic covered pages drop to the table and Dean’s neck swivels to his left. His nostrils flare and his mouth drops open ever so slightly as Sam rounds the corner with Castiel on his heels.

Gabriel stands to shake hands with Castiel and holds back a chuckle when he hears a thump behind him. He assumes it’s Dean’s knee as he scrambles to climb out from the confines of the table. “Long time no see, Cassie, glad you could join us.”

“Hello, Gabriel, please don’t call me that.” Castiel's eyes are slightly hooded but his tone of voice is resigned as if he’s reminded Gabriel countless times not to use the nickname even though he knows the effort is futile. “It’s been less than six hours since you were standing in my backyard,” Castiel states the obvious as he drops Gabriel’s hand from their shake.

“Oh right, being around Sam tends to melt my brain.”

“Cas,” Sam cuts in before Gabriel can make any further comments, “this is my brother Dean.” Sam lays a hand on Dean’s forearm. “Dean this is Castiel. He’s a -”

A wide grin splits across Dean’s face as his hand juts out into the space between them. “The guy with the library Sam never shuts up about?”

Castiel gives a soft chuckle as he clasps Dean’s hand. “Hello, Dean. It’s nice to meet you. Sam speaks of you often. I guess, yes, I’m the guy with the library.”

Dean withdraws his hand and places it on the back of his neck. “Sorry, didn’t mean to jump the gun there. For weeks Sam went on and on about this new client of Gabe’s that had this wet dream of a room in his house. The way he went on and on one would think it was S&M den.” 

“Dean!” Sam snaps while Gabriel snorts over Dean’s crude description. Yes, they’re definitely alike.

“How about we sit and order drinks,” Gabriel suggests calmly as a waitress approaches, pad of paper in hand.

Gabriel and Dean return to their places closest to the wall as Sam and Castiel slide in next to them. Gabriel doesn’t miss the way Dean’s eyes dart over Castiel or the sight of his chest rising as he inhales deeply.

“Good evening, Gentlemen. My name is Patience. What can I start you off with tonight?

“I’ll try whatever you have on tap that’s local, I’m not picky. As far as my beer is concerned, at least.” Dean adds with a wink to Castiel.

Castiel waits a beat, seeming to debate whether to volley back Dean’s flirt, before telling Patience he’d have the same.

“Sweet tea for me, please.”

“I’ll stick with water,” Sam replies after Gabriel.

“You sure? Tonight is your night, I’m driving if you want to cut a rug.”

Gabriel’s eyes narrow when Sam shifts in his seat and clears his throat. “No, water’s good.” He glances up at the waitress. “Thank you.”

She nods her head at Sam. “Be right back for your order. Might I suggest the fried pickles for an appetizer.”

Castiel wrinkles his nose at the same time Dean lets out a whoosh on the word “sweet”.

Can’t agree on everything, Gabriel thinks to himself. “I’ve been told the steak is perfection and their burgers are top notch.”

“I’ve never been here before but I’ve heard nothing but good things,” Castiel remarks as he closes his menu.

“I was in here last week but I didn’t eat. I had a consult with the owner. He’s looking to give the bar in the back area an overhaul.”

“I was waiting for you all in that bar. It’s nice, maybe a little dark and outdated but I know from first hand experience it’ll look incredible when you’re finished.”

Gabriel feels pride well in his chest and he sits up a little straighter when he feels Sam’s hand squeeze his thigh. “Thanks, Cassie. I gotta get the job first though. He seemed to be meeting with a few people.”

“His loss if he goes elsewhere,” Dean tells him just as Patience arrives with their drink order.

Once Patience leaves, food order in tow, Dean is the first to raise his beer stein in salute to Sam. Castiel and Gabriel quickly follow suite. “To you, Sammy. You may be younger but I’ll always be better looking. Happy Birthday.”

They all chime in with “Cheers” and “Happy Birthday” before drinking. Gabriel leans to his right and gives Sam a chaste kiss that ends on a snort when Castiel speaks.

“And clearly the more humble of the two of you.”

Dean’s cup hits the table with a clunk. He twists at the waist to better face Castiel and sweeps a hand over his chest. “I’m irresistible.”

Castiel’s scent never changes and his face remains neutral as he dips his chin first down then up as he looks Dean over. “Debatable,” he states calmly.

Gabriel remains quiet as he watches his friend. He’s seen that look often. It’s the face Castiel made last year when Gabriel showed him a picture of the table he’d found at an antique store. The 1920’s Renaissance table, complete with six sturdy high backed chairs, had a price tag of four digits and that was _before_ the recommended reupholstery. The moment he’d found it, Gabriel had known it was exactly what his favorite client had in mind for the remodel of his dining room. His face had remained passive when he commented the price was a bit steep but the glint in his eye had not passed by Gabriel. He prides himself in reading people and he knew Castiel _wanted_ that table.

Gabriel also knows Castiel is a master at controlling his emotions.

“Whoo hoo,” Sam cries out as he sits back against the wall, his hand resting over the right side of his stomach. “I always knew you were special, Cas.”

“You’re all hilarious and just jealous cause ya know it’s true,” Dean mutters around the rim of his glass. “I’m irresistible.”

Gabriel doesn’t need to see the roll of Sam’s eyes to know they’re in motion.

“So what do you do, besides hang out in your fancy room of books?” Dean asks Castiel with a curl of his lip.

“I’m an Ophthalmologist.”

Gabriel swears he sees the color drain from Dean’s face as his smirk fades. “You’re, like,” he averts his eyes from Castiel and his shoulders hunch, “a doctor?”

In stark contrast to Dean’s actions, Castiel’s back straightens. “Not _like_ a doctor, I _am_ a doctor,” Castiel says in a clipped tone.

Dean’s eyes widen in panic. “What? Wait! No! That’s not what I meant! I-“

“Hope everyone’s hungry.”

Dean sits back on a sigh as the plates are slid onto the table. Dean barely gives his steak a glance as he watches Castiel’s profile.

“You’ll have to excuse Dean-o, he has a slight fear of doctors,” Gabriel informs Castiel after a nod of thanks to Patience.

“I do not!” Dean practically yells. He sighs then lowers his voice. “I’m not afraid of doctors, I just don’t like hospitals.”

Gabriel is relieved to see Castiel’s face soften before turning back to Dean. “No one does, Dean. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t work in a hospital.”

“Yeah,” Sam pipes up as he spears a piece of grilled chicken with his fork, “Cas has his own practice.”

Dean pauses as he slices into his steak. “That sounds okay.”

“Such a glowing sound of approval,” Gabriel says around a bark of laughter.

“Shut it. You know what I mean, right Cas?” Dean asks Castiel with a reluctant tone.

Castiel lays a hand on Dean’s arm. “I do, Dean. It’s okay. I get it.”

Dean visibly relaxes as he returns to the task at hand.

“Cas, how’s the latest project going?” Sam asks as he lays his fork down onto his plate. Gabriel takes note of how little food has actually made its way into Sam’s mouth.

“Where’s Gabriel working his magic these days?” Dean mumbles the question around a mouth full of beef.

“That’s hardly a topic appropriate dinner conversation, Deana,” Gabriel tells him in mock shock.

Dean gives Gabriel a weary look before turning towards Castiel for his answer.

Castiel waits to finish chewing his bite of burger, wipes his mouth then takes a drink of his beer. He doesn’t even acknowledge Gabriel, having learned long ago to ignore Gabriel’s colorful comments. It makes Gabriel smile and appreciate their friendship all the more.

“My backyard is less than desirable to look at,” he explains.

“I can think of a few things that I’d bet money are desirable to look at.” Dean’s comment is barely above a whisper but it makes Sam choke on his water all the same.

“Dean!”

“What? I was talking about Cas’s fries.”

“Uh huh,” Sam grunts as he pushes away his plate.

Anxiety clenches at Gabriel’s gut when a wave of damp foliage with undertones of iron flood his sinuses. He must let out his own scent because Dean clears his throat and Sam looks at him sharply. “I’m fine, just not hungry.” He points at Gabriel’s plate. “How’s your chicken parm?”

Gabriel glances down at his nearly empty plate before pushing it away. He’s suddenly not very hungry anymore either. “Excellent and I think it’ll be just as good tomorrow for lunch.”

Sam wraps his arm around Gabriel’s shoulder but the gesture does little to calm him. Sam is radiating heat, much more than he normally would. “You were telling us about your backyard,” Sam reminds Castiel.

Gabriel tries to focus on the conversation at hand by doing his best to add to Castiel’s descriptions.

“When I bought the house three years ago there was already a concrete slab in place perfect for a patio area. With Gabriel’s help, it now has furniture and a portable fire pit. I tend to be a little antisocial but I’d like to work on that. I thought maybe barbecues and friends around a fire would be a good place to start.”

“I’d sit by your fire, Cas.” Dean tells him sincerely as he lays his knife and fork across his empty plate.

Gabriel lets out the breath he didn’t know he was holding when Castiel, without looking at him, slides his own plate, sans burger, towards Dean. Dean stares down at the few remaining fries for a moment before popping one into his mouth.

“Gabriel here,” Castiel continues as if he hadn’t just made Dean’s day, “said he’d give me the name of a great landscape artist. The yard is atrocious and the garden is nonexistent. I need someone who’ll help me start from scratch but also be patient with me. I have a black thumb but I think flowers are calming to look at.”

Sam lets out a genuine laugh that calms Gabriel for brief moment. “He knows someone alright. And that someone is exactly what you’re looking for. He’ll take care of you.”

Sam’s double meaning is clear to almost everyone at the table as Sam blatantly stares at his brother, a half smile curling through his cheek.

“You?” Castiel asks Dean, his voice dropping low despite the question in his voice.

Dean’s cheeks pink. Despite the earlier joking, Gabriel knows that if Dean wasn’t wearing blockers the air would fill with his humble scent.

“Yes. I think that person is probably me.” He shoves the last fry into his mouth in an attempt to cover up his embarrassment. Being on the receiving end of compliments is the only time Dean isn’t happy to be under the spotlight.

Gabriel catches the briefest hint of eucalyptus. He smelled this when the last chair was tucked under that overpriced Renaissance table in Castiel’s dining room and he smelled it when the grill was rolled into his back yard just today. Gabriel knows Castiel is very happy.

Sam pulls his arm away from Gabriel’s shoulder and shifts in his seat again. His hand presses against his stomach and his jaw clenches before he speaks. “Looking forward to seeing it completed, Cas.” He clears his throat and his eyes close momentarily. The rotten, wet leaves threaten to choke Gabriel they’ve grown so thick.

“Sammy? You don’t look so good, you okay, man?” Dean asks as he starts to slide closer to Castiel, seemingly trying to get closer to his brother.

“I’m fine, just tired.” Sam’s words are clipped and they all know it’s a lie.

Gabriel reaches into his back pocket and pulls out his wallet. He throws some money down onto the table, enough to cover dinner and a very generous tip. “No, Babe, you’re not.” Gabriel does his best to keep his tone light despite the worry that’s eating at him.

“Okay, maybe I’m not feeling the greatest. I guess this is what it’s like to get old, huh?” Sam lets out a nervous laugh as his hands ball over his thighs.

“I’m sorry you’re not feeling well.” Castiel states, clearly concerned, as he slides from the booth. “That’s a downer of an end to your birthday.”

Sam’s posture is slightly stooped as he stands and accepts Castiel’s hug. “I’ll be fine. Thank you for joining us for dinner.”

“Let Gabe take you home and,” Dean waves his hand in the air as a sour look passes over his face, “do whatever it is he does.”

Sam lets out a weak laugh as he hugs Dean goodbye.

“I left enough on the table there for another round of drinks and-.”

“No, Gabe you d-“

“Yes, Dean.” He lays a hand on the middle of Dean’s chest, “I do. Stay and have dessert on me.” He shakes Castiel’s hand. “Both of you, please stay.”

Castiel glances back at Dean and waits for him to nod his head yes before turning back to Gabriel. “Alright but next time dinner’s on me.”

“Deal,” Gabriel tells him as he drops his hand. He gives Dean a quick two finger salute before slipping his arm around Sam’s waist and leading him towards the exit.

 

Outside the restaurant the air is thick with humidity but Sam shivers under Gabriel’s hold. “Sam I’d like to hope you were playing sick just to get them alone but-”

“That makes two of us,” Sam punches out before doubling over at the waist and letting out a loud “Ah!” He braces one hand on his knee as the other curls over his stomach. Gabriel’s hand tightens its grasp over his hip as he catches Sam’s sagging weight.

“Sam, I think we should-”

Sam lets out a loud groan before pushing off of Gabriel’s hip and leaning over the bushes to his left. He empties out what little stomach contents he has before sagging back against Gabriel. “Well fuck.”

“My sentiments exactly.” Gabriel swipes a hand over his damp brow and cups his cheek briefly. Sam’s face is ashen and his breathing is shallow. “You got anymore in ya?”

Sam turns his head to spit then wipes his mouth on his shoulder. “I don’t think so.” His body is trembling as he sags against his alpha.

“Come on, Baby, let me help you.” He grabs Sam’s arm and drapes it over his shoulder in order to better support his weight. “Happy Birthday, Moose, in celebration of turning 30 you’re getting a trip to the emergency room.”


	3. Chapter 3

One…two…three….four,  _ pivot.  _ One….two…three,  _ pivot.  _ One….two…three….four,  _ pivot. _

Dean knows he’s probably wearing a tread into the faded linoleum floor running under the bank of vending machines but this is the least of his current worries. His head is still spinning from the whirlwind of events that’ve transpired over the last twenty four hours.

Yesterday had started as any other average day. He’d woken up with a crick in his neck from sleeping on his couch, eaten food that was only considered breakfast because it was in the morning then called his brother to say hi and wish him a happy birthday. His afternoon with Sam was overdue, wonderful, and yet, still uneventful.  

One…two…three….four,  _ pivot.  _ One….two…three,  _ pivot. _

Dean wonders how many people are able to pinpoint the exact moment when they knew, without a doubt, their life would never be the same.  Because Dean is able to do that very thing - May 2, 2018 at 5:48pm. He was leaning against his baby, waiting in an average parking lot, mindlessly swiping through his social media feed hoping in vain for something to bring a glimmer of something beyond the ordinary to his attention.

The tiny hairs at the nape of his neck stood up - actually stood up – like cheesy romance novel caliber. His flesh broke out into goose bumps and that was  _ before _ the scent hit him like a ton of bricks.

The scent surrounds him and awakens in Dean something that’s been dormant for many months. A feeling of …. life. His inner alpha takes notice and screams at him to give chase, another first for Dean Winchester. He’d turned his head in time to catch a glimpse of the passing omega. He wasn’t much shorter than Dean, dark hair rustling in the wind, a sweater vest that did give Dean pause but the wind carried a fresh hit of his scent and his attire was quickly forgotten.

By the time he’d gotten through the front door the waiting area was empty. He been frantically debating himself whether he should follow the fading trail or give up when Sam and Gabriel had gotten his attention.

The fact he was being set up had been glaringly obvious the moment the hostess had lead them to a booth. Dean had swallowed down his irritation. It was Sam’s birthday, after all and even though several people have tried – and failed – in the past to set Dean up, this was the first time Sam or Gabriel had ever made an attempt. Past instances have always pissed him off but he knows his brother, and his mate, are worried about him and he figured no one would know him better. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to give this person a fair shake.

It was moments after this thought had passed through Dean’s mind when he’d discovered how very accurate this fact was.

Even now, hours after the fact, Dean is still flabbergasted over the fact his date was  _ that  _ omega.  

Dinner had been good. His attraction to Castiel had been immediate but he’d had a moment of panic when he’d learned he was a doctor. A doctor! Surely someone with smarts like that wouldn’t be interested in someone who plays in the dirt all day.

In the end, his pull to Castiel was stronger than his fear of their compatibility. He’d been slightly distracted over the fact his brother was clearly not feeling well and doing his best to cover but all the same, he feels the evening wasn’t a complete failure.

He’d just started to relax when the call from Gabriel had come in. Thoughts of wanting to kiss Castiel went up in a puff of smoke when he’d heard the words ‘emergency surgery’. Dean doesn’t even remember what he’d told Castiel let alone the drive to the hospital.

Now that he’s alone in the quiet hallway, his thoughts wander back onto Castiel. He wishes he were here and immediately feels foolish for the thought. They’d only known each other a few hours and the last thing he needs is a flailing alpha to deal with.

On a bone weary sigh, he turns on his heel and swears he can smell Castiel’s scent. He knows it’s entirely in his imagination but the tightness in his chest loosens just enough for Dean to pull in his first lungful of oxygen since Gabriel’s call.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean spins around so fast a wave of dizziness hits him and causes him to stumbles on his feet. Strong hands grasp his forearms and the room shifts back into focus. Right onto a set of blue eyes full of concern.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“What? No, no you’re fine. I was, uh just lost in my thoughts and I didn’t hear you approach.”

To Dean’s admitted disappointment, Castiel drops his hands. “I went home but I couldn’t get out of the car. Next thing I know I’m pulling into the parking lot here.” Castiel’s pupils dilate for just a moment as he looks Dean up and down. He blinks his lids then takes a step backwards. “I wanted to make sure you were all right.”

Dean feels his eyes widen even as Castiel continues.

“Also, Sam and Gabriel. I hope you don’t feel I’m intruding. I consider them to be very close friends and I didn’t want to sit at home and wait for news.” Castiel’s words are tumbling out quickly and his scent, that warm delicious scent, is beginning to turn sour and Dean has this overwhelming urge to  _ comfortcomfortcomfort. _

Now it’s Dean’s turn to place a hand on Castiel’s forearm and his brain certainly does  _ not  _ fizzle when he feels the muscle under the long sleeve of his dress shirt. “No, of course you’re not intruding, Cas.” He removes his hand and rubs the back of his neck. “I’m, uh actually really glad to see you.”

Slight relief passes over Cas’s face as his shoulders slump. “Any word? The front desk wouldn’t tell me anything since I’m not family and I didn’t want to bother Gabriel. I thought maybe I’d come down here and get him a coffee.”

Dean looks blankly at the hot beverage vending machine and remembers his reason for being there. “Actually, that’s why I’m here too. Except I was going to grab him a chocolate bar.” He digs into his jeans pocket and drops a few quarters into the machine. Together they watch the Snickers bar drop into the well below. “Sam’s in surgery and Gabe’s a wreck. He says he doesn’t have a sweet tooth –“

“But anyone who really knows Gabriel knows that’s a load of bullshit.”

Dean feels a laugh burst forth and it feels good. “Exactly. Sam and I both know about his stash he keeps hidden in the garage.”

Castiel’s scent shifts again. “And how are you, Dean?”

“Me?” Dean’s neck snaps up and he looks Castiel in the eyes. “Why ask about me? I’m fine, I’m not the one who’s mate had his appendix nearly rupture while eating dinner.”

The alarm is clear on Castiel’s face and Dean is hit with a wave of something akin to burnt hair. 

“I knew something was off during dinner but I had no idea he was in so much pain.”

Dean nods his head curtly. “Same here. Gabe said his condition had declined very suddenly.”

Dean feels his fist tighten around the candy bar as a new fear washes over him. Castiel suddenly closes the gap between them and drapes an arm over Dean’s shoulders. The weight is enough to ground Dean before he spirals out of control. His brother and Gabriel are all he has, if anything were to happen to either one of them –

“Dean.” Castiel’s voice is soothing in his ear. “Dean, he’s going to be okay.”

Dean is nodding his head and opens his mouth to speak when Gabriel appears.

“Damn it Winchester. I was having a difficult time finding you but then I picked up a trail of curdled milk and it lead me right to you. You and your brother really are alike.”

Gabriel’s words make Dean panic because he’s realizes his blockers have worn off. He tries to step away from Castiel, not wanting him to be near his foul emotions but Castiel is having none of that. His grip around Dean’s shoulders tighten as he turns to Gabriel.

“Dean was filling me on Sam’s condition.” Now he does release Dean in order to hug Gabriel. “Has anyone given you an update?”

When Gabriel pulls away from their embrace, Castiel returns to Dean’s side. Gabriel runs his hands through his hair and his face drains of color as he speaks. “Yeah, it’s why I was looking for you, Dean. He’s out of surgery and he’s being moved to recovery.”

“Oh thank God,” Dean cries out as Castiel’s hands run down his arm.

“Yeah, Doc said it was close.” Gabriel’s Adam’s apple bobs as he swallows thickly, his gaze darting between Castiel and Dean. “If I hadn’t gotten him here when I did we’d be having a very different conversation.”

“It’s a good thing Sam has such an attentive mate.” Castiel reminds Gabriel as he places his other hand on his shoulder and leads both Gabriel and Dean away from the machines towards the elevator. “Let’s get you up there so you can be by his side as soon as they call you.”

Once inside the elevator Dean thrusts his arm across Castiel’s chest towards Gabriel. “I got this for you, thought you might need a pick me up.”

Gabriel stares at the candy until Castiel takes it from Dean then presses it into Gabriel’s hand. 

“Thanks, Dean, you’re too good to me. Fuck, why didn’t I say something to him sooner?” His fist with the candy gestures wildly through the air. “I knew when we pulled into the parking lot of the restaurant something was wrong!”

“Whoa, whoa, take a breather there Gabby, you’re choking us with hot tar.” Dean steps around Castiel and lays a hand on Gabriel’s back.

“Fuck, I’m sorry,” he replies on a forced exhale of air.

“Don’t be, man. It’s okay. Listen we all could tell something was up but you know how Sam is, even if we called him out he would’ve continued to brush it off. So stop beating yourself up.”

“The important thing is you got him here,” Castiel adds as they step out of the elevator.

A woman clad in scrubs looks up from the chart she’s reading as the three approach. “Clarence! What brings you to our wing today?”

Seeming to sense his confusion, Castiel turns to Dean and Gabriel. “On occasion I’m called in as a second opinion when ophthalmic problems arise.”

“Don’t let the good doctor here fool you,” the alpha purrs as she closes her chart. “Dr. Novak is the best in his field and the powers that be would kill to have him on staff full time. But this shiny unicorn insists on holding onto his own practice.”

“Don’t exaggerate, Nurse Masters, I'm hardly the best. But to answer your question, Meg, I’m here to visit a friend.”

Meg’s soft brown eyes pass over Dean and dart to Gabriel. “You must be the mate of that tall drink of water. I can smell him on you from here.” Her statement is said with complete compassion, zero offense or crudeness present. “Dr. Barnes just left his room. You’re free to go in there, 206. Just know he’s loopier then a teenager nipping from daddy’s scotch.” Directing her last comment to Dean and Castiel she adds, “keep your visit short, he needs to rest.”

Gabriel spares a second to nod his thanks to the nurse before rushing down the hall towards his mate.

“Hey, Gabe!” Dean yells up ahead.

Gabriel does nothing to hide his impatience as he waits for Dean to catch up to him. His annoyance fades quickly with Dean’s words. “You go on in alone.”

“It’s okay, you guys can –“

Dean cuts him off with a shake of his head. “No, really, you go. Just give him our best. I’ll wait out here in case you need anything.”

Gabriel pats Dean’s arm once. “Thanks, Dean. I’ll come back out soon.”

Dean watches Gabriel’s back as he slips inside his brother’s room and tries to keep his own worry at bay.

“That was really generous of you, Dean.”

Dean spins on his heel and finds himself toe to toe with Castiel. Despite knowing him a short amount of time, being this close feels nothing short of natural. “Nah. They’re just going to be gross with each other anyway. No one needs to see that.”

A small smile spreads across Castiel’s face. “You know I still owe you a dessert. We could go down to the cafeteria.”

Dean’s gaze is drawn to Castiel’s full, slightly chapped lips. Dean’s tongue slides over his own bottom lip before being dragged under his teeth. He doesn’t even realize he’s drifted ever closer to Castiel until he speaks.

“Dean?”

Dean swallows thickly as those plump lips form his name.

“Dean?”

Out of reflex he answers with a, “hmm?” as his hand hovers in the air above Castiel’s hip, his eyes still trained on his perfect mouth. His sinuses fill with the crisp scent of freshly sliced apples.

“Pie, Dean. Would you like some?” Castiel’s deepened voice sends vibrations thrumming over the surface of Dean’s skin.

Dean’s hand settles lightly onto his hip and a puff of air escapes his mouth as he feels warmth press into the small of his back. “Yeah, I _want_. But not …” Words escape him as he tears his gaze away and looks into Castiel’s eyes. Arousal spikes deep in his gut when he sees how dark Castiel’s blue has grown and the scent of their mixed pheromones hangs thick in the air.

Dean isn’t ashamed of the small squeak that chirps in the back of his throat when Castiel surges forward and presses his lips to Dean’s. He certainly doesn’t feel any embarrassment as a deep moan follows shortly after Castiel’s hand drapes across the nape of his neck. He wouldn’t hesitate to swear on his Baby’s wellbeing over the fact he’s seeing stars as Castiel’s mouth opens just enough for Dean to slide the tip of his tongue over the pink skin.

“About fucking time. Didn’t think you’d ever seal the deal, Cassie-nova!”

Dean and Castiel both groan in protest and pull out of their kiss. When Castiel tries to step away Dean’s hand flies to capture the hand leaving his back. He threads his fingers with Castiel’s then takes a step to the side in order to face Gabriel.

“I’m gonna let this slide since you’re worried about Sam,” Dean says roughly as his fingers squeeze.

Dean knows this is true not by the acrid scent of burning tar but by the fact Gabriel doesn’t volley back with a flippant comment. Instead his gaze drops to floor as he speaks. “He’s sleeping again, the anesthesia is still wearing off. You should probably head home, Dean, I don’t know if he’ll be awake much before morning.”

Seeming to know his intention to approach Gabriel, Castiel spreads his fingers wide a second before Dean releases his grip. He approaches Gabriel and wraps his arms around his shoulders, bracing the back of his head. His voice is thick as he comforts his brother in law. “He’s okay, Gabby. He’s a tough son of a bitch.”

It takes him a moment but Gabriel finally relents and encircles Dean’s ribcage. His eyes close briefly as he speaks. “Yeah, I know Dean-o. Thanks, man.”

Dean waits until Gabriel starts to pull away then slaps him smartly on his back. All three chuckle when Gabriel winces at the force.

“Thanks for coming out, Cas. I really appreciate it.” Gabriel accepts another hug then asks with a thumb in Dean’s direction, “Would ya do Sam and I a favor and make sure this knothead gets home okay?”

“Like I need an omega to babysit me?” Dean cries incredulously.

“No, not babysit.” Gabriel says with a firm shake of his head and a glance over his shoulder towards Sam’s door. “Just someone to have your back, Dean. Believe me, it’s a special privilege.”

Castiel holds out his hand towards Dean. He studies it for a moment before sliding their palms together.

 

@@@@

 

With a strained smile on his face, Gabriel watches Dean and Castiel’s retreating forms until they disappear around the corner. He shoulders slump and he scratches at his jawline. It isn’t just the hair growing on his face that’s making him itch. Every surface of his skin feels like its crawling with tiny little bugs. He hurries through the door toward the only person he knows that can calm that unease.

His chest aches at the sight of Sam. His big, burly lumberjack looks small as he lies in bed surrounded by monitors, that thankfully are not in use. Until tonight, Gabriel’s been fortunate enough to never have experienced the level of fear he went through tonight and he would never wish it on his worst enemy.

All night Gabriel had known Sam wasn’t feeling well. He could smell it on him, he could feel it on his skin and he could read it in his body language but he had suspected maybe he had come down with the flu. It wasn’t until they were outside and Sam really let his guard down that Gabriel knew it was much more serious.

Gabriel was grateful the emergency room wasn’t busy and Sam was brought immediately to the triage area. They weren’t even in the building a full twenty minutes and a doctor had examined Sam, determined it was an inflamed appendix and had a nurse present Gabriel with surgical authorizations. 

His goodbye to his mate was on the move as he followed his gurney down the hall. 

Gabriel pushes that aside as he scoots the chair as close to the edge of the bed as possible. Sam had only been awake for a few minutes but it was enough. Gabriel was able to see the blue green of Sam’s eyes and a quick flash of his dimple before he was pulled under by the lingering anesthesia and the intravenous pain medication. He perches on the edge of the chair and leans onto the bed.

The tremble in his fingers in minimal as he brushes the hair from Sam’s forehead. Gabriel tries not to think about how pale Sam’s face is. His hand trails down the side of his mate’s sleeping face and over his chest. Next he takes Sam’s hand and kisses each knuckle before letting his forehead rest against Sam’s arm.

The fatigue is starting to set in and it’s getting more difficult to fight the rising storm in his chest. Gabriel shouldn’t be surprised when Sam’s hand twitches in his tight grip. Since the first time they met they’ve had a strong sense of the other’s well being.

“Hey there Sleeping Beauty.” He pushes to his feet and brings his face within inches of Sam’s so he’s the first thing Sam sees as he peels open his lids. “I knew you weren’t crazy about celebrating your birthday but I think this,” he pauses to wave a hand through the air, “is a tad bit dramatic.”

He’s rewarded with a small snort of laughter before he winces. “So next year I shouldn’t plan on breaking a bone?” Sam’s voice is raspy from the intubation tube. Reluctantly, Gabriel steps away from Sam in order to grab the cup of water sitting at this bedside.

“Ha ha. Not even a little funny,” Gabriel tells him as he holds the straw steady. “It may be your birthday but I’m the one that aged ten years tonight.” It’s clear by his grimace the water doesn’t go down smoothly and Sam sinks back into his pillow.

“Sorry bout that, Babe.”

“Oh, Stretch," he says softly as he sets the cup down, "I’m only giving you a hard time.” Gabriel keeps it chaste but he can’t help pressing his lips to Sam’s. “Just don’t do it again.”

“I’ll try my best.”

“Good, now close your eyes and rest up. Dean and Cas were both here but I sent them home.”

Sam’s eyes pop open. “They were here _together_?”

Gabriel drops down into his chair and grabs a hold of Sam’s hand. “They didn’t arrive together but when I went to get Dean to let him know you were out I found them standing pretty close. Like, zero room for the holy ghost kind of close.”

Sam’s eyes are closed again as he mumbles. “Knew they were made for each other.”

“Yeah, you did good, Stretch.”

"Mmmm. We.” He takes a deep breath and exhales on a soft groan, his hand pulling from Gabriel in order to touch his right side. “We did good.”

“The button should be in easy reach of your left hand there, Kid. Just push it.”

“Nah, it’s not too bad. I can deal.”

“Sam, you may  _ only  _ have a four inch incision but your guts still got a beating. Take the drugs and sleep. Please.”

“Fine, but on one condition.”

Gabriel groans because he knows no matter what it is he won’t be able to say no to Sam. He never has.

Sam raises his hand and cups the side of Gabriel’s face. He has no shame as he leans into his touch. “I’ll take the meds  _ only _ if my alpha lays here with me.”

Gabriel’s head is shaking before Sam has finished his condition.  “No way, Sam. I’ll only cause you more pain and you won’t get any sleep.”

“Wrong. There’s no way I’m going to get any sleep with you all the way over there. When was the last time we slept apart?” Sam sucks in air through his teeth as he shifts closer to Gabriel.

Gabriel pauses to think. “I can’t even remember,” he answers honestly.

“Lets not make it tonight. Please, Gabriel. I need you close.”

“Sam, I’m right here.”

“Gabe.”

“Fine!” he cries. “Just stop looking at me like that. And,” he adds as he stands up to turn the light off, “if I feel you flinch even once I’m moving back to the chair.”

“Fair enough,” Sam answers with a sigh laced with relief.

Truth is Gabriel had been fighting the overwhelming urge to crawl into that bed since he’d first laid eyes on Sam.  _ protectprotectprotect  _ has been hammering through his veins.

He flips off the lights then rounds the bed to the left side. He glares first at the wand attached to his IV pump then at his hand. Sam gets the hint and presses his thumb onto the red button.

“Now get that fine ass in here.” 

Being as gentle as he’s able, Gabriel climbs onto the bed and stretches his body along Sam’s. Sam lifts his head and Gabriel slides one arm under his neck then drapes the other over his chest. All the while watching Sam’s face for even the slightest sign of discomfort.

Gabriel relaxes when Sam emits a plum of lemongrass and snuggles down into the crook of Gabriel’s neck.

He inhales deeply. “So much better. Thank you, my Gabriel.”

Having Sam back in his arms makes his dam break. The first hot tear streaks down his face and drops onto Sam’s head before he’s even aware he’s crying.

Sam wraps both hands around the arm on his chest and shifts even closer against his alpha. “I’m fine, Baby.”

“Shush,” Gabriel whispers as he sniffs, “I’m just sweating because you’re a furnace.”

“I love you, Gabriel.”

Gabriel lets out a shaky breath and kisses the top of Sam’s head. “Love you too, Stretch. Now stop yapping and sleep.”

“Night, Gabe.”

“Happy Birthday, Sam.”

Gabriel waits until Sam’s breathing evens out before closing his eyes. It isn’t long before exhaustion finally wins and Gabriel is sleeping with his omega in his arms.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see where this story will end but I seemed to have hit a slight stalling in the words department so I'm posting what I have so far. My biggest apologies at the shortness of this chapter!

“I’m awake!” Dean bolts upright and springs off the couch. “Enough with the banging!” His voice is gruff with sleep and irritation over the knocking at his front door. “Fuck!” he cries as his feet become entangled in the blanket as it falls away from his lap. He catches himself seconds before he really makes an ass of himself.

He manages to stumble his way to the front door, flip the lock then wretch it open. “What the hell are ya…..oh!” The irritation fizzles away and melts into desire when he’s met with the sight of Castiel on his doorstep. Gone is the dress shirt and sweater vest from the night before. This morning the stunning omega is wearing a band t-shirt that Dean recognizes as one of Gabriel’s favorites. The red wings and guitar arms on the logo are almost completely covered by a leather jacket but the shirt looks soft and Dean fights the sudden urge to reach out and touch it. “Hey, Cas. Sorry. I thought you were my neighbor, he’s always pounding on my door way too early in the morning.” He tilts his head in the direction of the adjoined section of the duplex. Dean opens his door wider and makes a scooping motion through the air with his hand. “You on my doorstep is a welcome surprise. Come on in.”

Castiel’s feet stay planted on his doormat as his eyes skim over Dean. “Are you and your neighbor close?”

“What?” Dean glances down and he feels his cheeks heat. The only thing covering his body are his green boxer briefs. “Well shit.” He turns on his heel and surveys his living room floor. Spotting his discarded jeans, he rushes over to throw them on. “I, uh was so exhausted last night that I just kind of shucked all my clothes off. Sorry, Cas. Bet you weren’t expecting to get such an eyeful this morning, not after only one date anyway.” He tries to cover his fluster with the joke but even he knows it falls flat.

“You don’t hear me complaining, do ya Dean?”

The t-shirt in Dean’s hand slips from his suddenly numb fingers as he looks up at Castiel. He watches as he pushes the front door closed with his hip before turning to approach Dean. It isn’t until that moment that Dean registers the items in Castiel’s hands.

A small smile spreads over Castiel’s face. “I still owe you dessert and I know I’m making presumptions but you seem like a coffee drinker to me.”

“You don’t owe me anything, Cas.” Dean tells him as he accepts the insulated cup. The scent wafting through the tiny drink slot is tantalizing but it doesn’t even come close to the overpowering aroma of Castiel. “If anything I owe you for following me home last night. If you hadn’t insisted I leave I probably would’ve slept in the waiting room outside of Sammy’s door.”

By the time they had said their goodbyes to Gabriel, the date on the calendar had moved forward. Castiel had lead Dean to Baby where they shared several more lazy kisses. The heat had stayed at simmer, both of them much too exhausted to let it go any further but it was comforting and it made Dean realize how much he really, really wanted to see Castiel again.

When Castiel had started to match Dean yawn for yawn they’d called it a night. Castiel had insisted on following Dean home, not leaving his street until he saw him open his front door. With a flash of his headlights – being mindful of the neighbors – and a wave out the window he had driven off in the direction of his own house.

Castiel leans to the side and gestures with his chin towards Dean’s couch. “Probably wouldn’t have been much more uncomfortable than the couch. Couldn’t make it to your room?”

Dean lets out a nervous laugh. “Ah, yeah something like that.” He wants to tell Castiel the truth but how does he tell the guy he’s already fallen hard for that he’s a coward? A big bad cowardly alpha. That he’s barely able to stomach stepping into his room to retrieve clothes let alone sleep in his own bed for the last six months?

“I get it, Dean. Yesterday must’ve been rough but Sam is going to be fine,” Castiel sympathizes as he follows Dean into his kitchen.

“Yeah, I know, he sent me a text in the middle of the night, I’m pretty sure he was hitting the morphine extra hard but it made me feel better knowing he was able to send me a few misspelled words and a string of emojis.” He grabs two forks from a drawer then sits down onto a stool at the breakfast bar. He avoids looking Castiel in the eye as he explains. He doesn’t want to start this, whatever this may or may not be, off on the wrong foot. “Truth is,” his eyes close and he props his elbow onto the counter as he rubs at his temple, willing away the image behind his lids.

“Dean, you don’t have to explain anything.” Castiel’s hand on his thigh gives Dean comfort on a level he’s never felt before and it pushes away the memory.

“My last relationship ended on a bad note. I found her with someone.” Dean’s finally able to look up at Castiel when he hears an audible gasp. “In our bed,” he finishes painfully.

“So not only did that person shatter your trust, they also took away what’s supposed to be a safe space.”

Relief floods into Dean and he feels some of the tension leave his shoulders as they sag. “Yeah,” he answers on a soft sigh. “That’s exactly it.”

“That’s shitty, Dean. I’m sorry that happened to you.” His eyes are hooded but free of pity as he holds Dean’s gaze for a moment before dropping it down to the pastry box. He flips open the lid to reveal two slices of cherry pie. “I may not be able to take that hurt away but maybe I can dull it a little with this.”  
“Coffee and pie. Wow, Cas! How is it that no one’s placed a bite on that,” Dean swallows thickly as he looks at the long, tan space above his shoulder, “neck of yours,” he finishes weakly.

“Haven’t found the right mate. Yet.” Castiel adds as he pushes the container towards Dean.

Dean takes a long slug of coffee to compensate for his suddenly very dry mouth. It’s still hot and it scalds his tongue but he welcomes the diversion.

The distraction over the fact his blood is quickly flowing south is short lived. Castiel is now holding a fork directly in line with Dean’s mouth. He leans forward, holds Castiel’s eye contact, wraps his lips around the tines then pulls off. Dean believes this is the first time in his life he’s ever eaten pie without tasting it. Along with the fruit and pastry, he swallows down the whimper wanting to escape when Castiel’s supple bottom lip disappears behind his upper teeth.

“How’s it taste, Dean?”

“G-good, Cas.” He swallows again, hoping his tongue works. “Real good.”

“Can I get a taste?”

Dean nods his head minutely then takes the fork being offered to him. He breaks off a piece then mirrors Castiel’s action. The utensil hovers briefly before Castiel brings a hand up and pushes at Dean’s wrist. “I wasn’t talking about the pie, Dean.”

The fork falls to the counter with a clink as Castiel surges forward, wraps his hands around Dean’s face and pulls him in for a searing kiss. Dean doesn’t hesitate to reciprocate. His lips part and Castiel’s tongue is there, tasting better than all the pie under the sun. The earlier repressed whimper makes it’s way from Dean’s throat as Castiel slides from his stool and slots himself between Dean’s spread thighs.

He pants against Castiel’s mouth as his palms fill, completely fill, with the omega’s round ass.

“Ah, fuck, Cas you smell so good.” Dean’s grateful he never picked his shirt up off the floor the second time when he feels a hot tongue brush over his nipple. Cas’s stubble rubs against his flushed skin making him fight off a keening sound. His cock is swelling rapidly and the room fills with their combined pheromones.

He pictures himself doing something he very rarely does. He sees himself using his alpha strength to wrap Cas’s legs around his waist in order to carry him into the living room and drop him onto the couch. He imagines stripping Castiel’s clothes off and entering his wet and ready hole. Pounding into him until Cas is hoarse from chanting his name. Something is distracting Dean. Something holds him back from watching as Castiel paints his stomach white, before his knot swells completely and locks them together. Dean groans when he registers what _it_ is.

The air is permeated with roasted almonds and a rich, musky aroma that makes Dean feel like he’s finally arrived, like he’s found what was missing. Never has anyone brought out his own scent strong enough for him to detect it and he just knows, right to his very core, he _knows_.

“Wait!” Dean cries with his hands spread wide over Castiel’s chest. He sits back further to the stool putting breathing room between them. “No, don’t. Just…wait.” Dean digs the tips of his fingers into Castiel’s chest when he detects the barest hint of singed hair. “Cas, I have to stop this. I just can’t.”

“Dean, is it because of your bed? Because maybe it’s time for you to make new memories there. I’m all too happy to help you with that.”

Dean audibly gulps in air when a hand rubs where his cock is straining behind his jeans. He pulls it away and lays a kiss on his palm. “I want that but Cas …”

“What, Dean? Talk to me,” Castiel insists when Dean’s words fade. His scent returning to the acrid burning scent of worry.

“Cas, you deserve more than a quick knotting.”

“Dean I –“

“No,” Dean tells him vehemently as he slides off of his stool, “I want to give you more.” He waits for Castiel to nod his head before kissing him chastely on the lips. “I’m going to put a shirt on. You eat.”

“Is this the part where I’m supposed to be the bigger person and tell you its okay to cover that chest of delicious freckles?”

Castiel’s chastising tone sends a tingle from the base of Dean’s neck all the way down his spine. He chooses to let the comment go without a reply for fear he may cave and toss him onto the kitchen counter. By willing his feet to move one step at a time, he manages to walk to the living room and retrieve his shirt.

When he returns to the kitchen he finds Castiel perched on his stool, eating. The stool that has now moved several inches closer to the stool previously occupied by Dean.

“Pretty good,” Castiel comments as Dean sits down and takes a swig from the, now tepid, coffee. He chokes on the fluid over Castiel’s next words. “Would’ve been better eaten from your naval.”

As Dean chuckles, Castiel glances over his shoulder and nonchalantly shrugs his shoulder. “I’m just saying,” he retorts in an even tone as if he hadn’t just made Dean’s cock twitch.

“So tell me, Cas, in all seriousness, how is it someone as incredible as you isn’t mated yet?”

“Are you asking me why the little omega hasn’t found his big bad alpha to ride him off into the sunset?”

A bark of laughter escapes from Dean before he’s able to even think of reigning in his reaction. “Not what I was thinking, man. Not even close. You’re smart as hell, funny, and the sexiest person I’ve ever laid eyes on.”

“I was honest in my previous answer. I haven’t found the right fit yet. Then again,” he adds as he scrapes the last of the cherry onto his fork, “I haven’t really been looking all that hard. I figured if my mate was out there they’d find me.”

“I guess I could say the same. I thought maybe I could make it a go with Bela but,” he snorts and gestures down the hall towards his bedroom, “guess I was wrong.”

“You wanted to mate her?”

“No. I thought maybe we’d last but as I look back on it now I know there’s no way we ever had a chance. Sam and Gabriel both hated her. They were able to see right from the jump that alpha only looks out for one person. ”

Castiel is quiet for a moment as he looks up towards the ceiling, seemingly in thought. “How long ago did this happen?”

“Right after Christmas.”

“Ah!” Castiel nods his head. “Now it all makes sense.”

Dean’s hand pauses midair, cup in hand, eyebrows raised. “Care to fill me in?”

Castiel lets out a soft chuckle and the sound makes Dean’s stomach swoop. “Six months ago Gabriel was redecorating my master bed and bathroom. During that entire project he just wasn’t himself. He’d come by smelling like he’d been laying asphalt all day, twice he’d ordered the wrong curtains which is something he’d never done before or since then. Anytime I’d ask him to talk he’d just tell me everything was fine. I knew he wasn’t but I couldn’t push.”

“Huh. Fuckin Bela,” he mutters under his breath.

“No thanks.”

Dean snorts again but this time the laugh feels good. “Same here, Cas, same here.” He picks up the empty pastry container and coffee cups and tosses them into the garbage can under the sink. “Can I make you a real breakfast? Or more coffee?”

“No, no, I’m good. I was actually wondering how your work schedule was. I’d really would love to hire you to dig out my garden.”

Dean leans across the island on his elbows, bringing his face close to Cas. “Is that what the kids are calling it these days, Cas?”

Castiel rolls his eyes. “You’re hilarious, Dean.”

“I know, I’m awesome.”

“As true as that may be, you still haven’t answered me.”

“I take back what I said about you being funny, Cas,” Dean tells him as straightens up and rounds the island.

Castiel remains silent as he tracks Dean’s movements then spins on the stool as Dean drawers nearer. He finally gives in and smiles when Dean slots himself between his knees and slides his hands onto his shoulders. “I’d love nothing more than to dig up your garden, Dr. Novak.”

“And yet you put clothes on.” Castiel rucks up Dean’s shirt and lays a kiss over his breastbone. His lips are soft and warm. To Dean’s dismay he lets his shirt fall into place. “You’re good at the mixed signals.”

“Don’t tell me you’re like Sammy and insist I talk about my feelings.”

“It does make life easier. Words, I mean.”

In lieu of an answer, Dean leans down and kisses Cas.

“Exemplary use of lips but still not forming words.”

“Oh I’m forming something alright,” Dean insists as he presses against Castiel’s body.

Castiel lets out a frustrated sigh and pushes at Dean’s shoulders then attempts to stand up.

“Wait, wait, okay, I get it. I’m being a dick. Fine.” He takes a steadying breath in and looks into Cas’s steel blue eyes. What he wouldn’t give to see them first thing every morning.  
“I’d be susceptible to that, Dean.” This time Castiel succeeds in pushing to his feet then wraps his arms around Dean’s ribcage.

Dean feels his eyes widen when he realizes he’d spoken his wish aloud. He recovers quickly. “I don’t know what this is between us. I know we’ve only known each other for a few hours but Cas, I dunno. I’ve never felt this before and I’m scared of fucking it all up. I’m pretty good at doing that.”

“This is new territory for me as well but I’m choosing to trust us.”

“That’s never worked very well for me in the past.”

“I have faith in you, Dean.” And now it’s Castiel kissing Dean. “How about I get out of your hair. I’m sure you’d like to go see Sam,” he adds when Dean starts to protest.

“Got me there.”

Castiel steps away and pulls his phone from his pocket. “What’s your number, Dean?” Castiel enters the digits into his phone as Dean rattles them off. “I’ve sent you my address. Why don’t you stop out this afternoon? I can make you lunch.” He takes Dean’s hand before walking towards the front door.

“I like that plan, although you don’t have to make anything, Cas, you’ve already given me so much this morning.”

Castiel opens the front door and relinquishes Dean’s hand but not before several more kisses.

“It’d be my pleasure, Dean.” He takes several steps down the front path before turning on his heel. “Oh, and Dean?”

“Uh, yeah, Cas?”

“You do what you’re comfortable doing but I gotta say I much prefer the absence of blockers.”

And with that he disappears around the corner onto the driveway, out of Dean’s eye sight. He closes the door and his head hits the wood with a loud “thunk” as he tries to catch his breath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it! Happy Birthday, Roo! I hope I've been able to deliver one of your birthday wishes, even if it took me months to deliver ;-)
> 
> I've never written the dynamics of Alpha!Dean and Omega!Castiel so, fingers crossed, they are presented (haha, no ABO pun intended but it works) properly.
> 
> Thank you for your patience, this fic was a labor of love.

Dean pulls his work truck into Castiel’s driveway, kills the ignition and takes a moment to soak in the view before him. His two story house is solid brick with black shutters. Dean pictures little pups dressed in costumes walking up the winding path leading from the sidewalk.

On the drive from the hospital Dean’s stomach had been tied up in knots surrounded by butterflies but now, as he gazes up at Castiel’s home, he doesn’t feel any of that. He only feels…content.

He grabs his sketch pad and approaches the side door, a smile already splitting his face because Castiel is filling the door frame, waiting for him.

“Hello, Dean.”

“Heya, Cas.”

They pause in the doorway to share a kiss. Castiel slides from Dean’s mouth and kisses along his neck. “Mmm, you smell good, Dean.” Dean feels his cheeks flush as he walks into the house. Being scented again may take some getting used to. Bela had never been fond of Dean’s scent. He finds it feels pretty damn good to be desired and to be paid such a compliment. “How’s Sam doing? And Gabriel? I haven’t called either of them because I didn’t want to interrupt your time together.”

“He’s sore but doing well. He’s in good hands. Gabe had him lapping the halls at a snail’s pace when I left. He should be able to go home in the morning.” Dean shakes his head as he follows Castiel into the bright and spacious kitchen. His thoughts turn to Sunday morning breakfasts made together or weeknight meals prepared while one waits for the other’s return from work. “You should’ve seen the smug looks on their ugly mugs when I told them my afternoon plans.”

Castiel lets out a soft laugh. “They really are quite a pair, aren’t they? They seem so different but they fit so well together.”

“Yeah, I’d never admit this to either of them, but they really set the bar high as far as relationship goals go.”

“I’ve never been one to back down from a challenge and you don’t seem like the type to either.” Castiel’s once again in Dean’s space and he couldn’t be more thankful.

“No, I’m certainly not.”

“Would you like a tour of the house first or the yard?”

“Up to you, Cas. I’m happy to see whatever you want to show me.”

“Hmm,” Castiel hums, “I guess we’ll just have to see about that.” He takes Dean's hand, leads him out of the kitchen and through a small sitting room. The pale yellow walls are bare but the well-worn furniture looks inviting and comfortable.

Beyond the glass sliding doors is a blank canvas that has Dean's hands itching to dig into dirt the moment he lays eyes on it.

Castiel must take Dean's slack jawed silence as disappointment. “As I said, it isn't much and it's fine if you have other work that needs to be attended to first.”

“Are you kidding, Cas? This is like a dream yard for me!”

Cas surveys the concrete square and the average sized plot of grass and dirt. “Really?”

Dean drops Castiel's hand as his excitement spills over. Pictures start popping up before his eyes as he darts around the yard. He starts at the back of the lot. “This’s a perfect location for the vegetable garden. Great sun exposure. And over here,” he jogs to the perimeter near Cas's right side neighbor, “over here we can put up a trellis shield and grow grape vines.”

“Grapes? Like I could make jam?” Dean finds his child like tone endearing.

“If you get to em before the birds. The vine leaves are beautiful and provide great privacy,” Dean adds as he whizzes past Cas who has now taken on the slack jawed stance. “Along the edge of the patio here a flower bed or bushes, whichever you prefer. Same along the garage although I think maybe some ferns or hostas would be nice,” he adds almost to himself.

Dean circles back around to stand beside Castiel. “This grill is a beaut!” He runs his hand over the charcoal grey cover of the gas grill. “Gabe talked you into this, didn't he?”

Castiel laughs. “He did have to persuade me a little but once it was put into place I knew he was right. As he usually is.”

“Oh Cas!” Dean’s bent over as he inspects the new table and chairs. He springs to his his full height, eyes are wide as he turns towards Castiel. “Don’t ever let him hear you say that!”

“I wasn't born yesterday, Dean. I'm well aware of the fact our friend is relentless when he’s given the smallest of leeway. My credit would be running in the red if he ever knew that 95% of the time his advice is sound even if I have to say no to him on occasion.”

Dean begins to sketch out a rough drawing of Castiel’s yard as he speaks. “You’d b

e wise to remember that 5%. I guarantee you that kitchen would have a gold plated refrigerator and stove if it were up to him.”

Castiel cocks his head to the side. “You do know him well, don’t you? I distinctly remember Gabriel mentioning that very thing when he did my kitchen a year ago.”

Dean lets out a short bark of laughter and hands his sketch pad to Castiel. “Enough about that clown. I want to get my hands dirty. Whadda think, Cas? Any of this look acceptable to you?”

“I’m assuming you mean the yard but even if you aren’t, yes. My answer to you is yes, Dean. To all of it.”

“Awesome! Imma gonna grab a few tools from my truck then get that garden staked out.” Dean’s so excited about the yard that Castiel’s double meaning doesn’t even hit him until he’s lifting his tiller from the bed of the truck. “Well son of a bitch,” he mutters to himself.

“And there it is,” Castiel calls over his shoulder as he walks back into the house.

@@@@@

Three hours later and Dean has transformed Castiel’s yard from a dreary looking lot to something under the guise of a glimmer of something with potential. Dean pulls off his work gloves and wipes his brow with the heel of his hand as Castiel approaches with another glass of ice water.

“Why don’t you take a break and join me for some lunch?”

“Cas, I told ya you didn’t have to make me food.” He feels his eyes widen when he gets a glance at the spread on the patio table. “You fed me this morning, remember?”

“I remember everything about this morning, Dean. And I know I don’t _have_ to do anything. I wanted to. It’s the least I could do since you already told me you won’t let me pay you. Look at this Dean!” Castiel waves a hand through the air, pointing to the tilled dirt along the garage and half turned rectangle of garden. “This is amazing!”

“Cas, that look on your face is enough payment for me. You deserve to be able to look out your window and see pretty things.” Now it’s Dean stepping into Castiel’s space.

“I’d like to look at pretty things on both sides of my window, Dean.” Castiel takes one more step closer, eliminating all but a hair’s breath of space between them.

“You think I’m pretty, Cas?” Dean feels his nostrils flare as Castiel’s obvious arousal over takes him.

“I think you are many things, Dean, and yes pretty is among them. Does that offend you?”

Dean nods his head yes but speaks the word, “No.”

Castiel pushes forward and captures Dean’s mouth but he pulls away just as Dean’s heart begins to really pound behind his ribcage. “Time for a break, Dean.” Dean doesn’t remember anyone, aside from Sam and Gabe, telling him this and it makes his stomach feel all aflutter.

Dean holds his dirt smeared hands up in the air. “Mind if I –“

Despite the fact his back is turned to Dean he answers his inquiry before he’s able to finish. “Through the kitchen, first room on the left is the restroom.” Seeming to read Dean’s mind further he adds, “And don’t worry about removing your boots. A little dirt never hurt anything.”

“Mind telling that to Sam?”

“Ha! No,” Castiel tells him firmly.

Dean fights the urge to look through Castiel’s drawers inside the clean little room. He uses the toilet and washes his hands quickly, anxious to be near Castiel again.

“I took another chance on what you like. Last night it seemed you had a bit of an aversion to vegetables. I had a few things left over in the fridge that I threw together.”

“Cas I’m not about to turn down anything you offer me. Fried chicken! Did you make this?” Dean cries when Castiel removes the inverted plate keeping the food warm.

Castiel’s cheeks turn pink as he averts his eyes. “I did.”

“Holy fuck, I want to mate you right now Cas! I’ve never known anyone besides Colonel Sanders to make fried chicken.”

“I wouldn’t go that far, Dean but I’ve yet to give anyone food poisoning,” he says around a soft chuckle. “Mashed potatoes, biscuits and I did make more gravy. You seem like the kind of guy to like your gravy. Please, sit.”

Dean brushes his hands over the seat of his work coveralls. “I don’t want to get your new –“

“Sit, Dean, I repeat, dirt never hurt anything."

Dean’s knees buckle at Castiel’s command and he tries his best to ignore what that implies.

“Oh, I forgot to ask you if you wanted anything to drink.” Castiel starts to stand but Dean stops him with a hand on his wrist.

“Water is fine,” he tells him before loading his plate.

“I’m amazed at how quickly you work. Do you have any hired staff to help you?”

Dean lets out a loud groan as he swallows his first bite of chicken. “Sorry, but that’s really freaking good. Uh, I have one guy that I call when I have a really big job but for the most part it’s just me and my truck.” He shrugs one shoulder. “I like it that way.”

“Did you always have an interest in landscaping and botany?” Castiel asks as he drizzles honey over his biscuit.

“I guess you could say that. In high school I mowed a lot of lawns. I made some pretty good money.”

“I bet. I would imagine when you removed your shirt you earned a few extra tips.”

“Would you think less of me if I said yes?” Dean asks shyly.

“Of course not.” Dean relaxes over the seriousness of Castiel’s answer.

“Spending all that time alone, staring at back yards as I made the laps made me think about how they could look if they had a little TLC.” He dips his fork into the mound of mashed potatoes and lets out another sigh before continuing. “When I started school I really had no idea what I wanted to do so I dabbled in general studies. I took a basic engineering course and the professor I had was showing the class before and after photos of projects he’d worked on. One shot was of a open field and the after was a beautiful, rolling golf course. I was hooked. It was the first time I’d thought about making an actual career out of shaping the land. What about you, Cas? What drew you to the eyeball?”

“Ever really looked at an eye, Dean? I mean really look. Every one is unique. The colors in the human eye are nothing short of living art. I’m over simplifying, of course, I don’t want to bore you.”

“I never really thought about it that way. Anything with the eye, injuries and all that, have always made me cringe. And for the record, Cas, you could never bore me.”

“Oh I doubt that very much, Dean, but that’s kind of you to say.” He pushes his plate to the side, picks up his glass of water and sits back into his seat. “There’s also the fact there’re fewer ophthalmic specialists in comparison to say dermatologists, in this area.”

“No matter how much we want to do good, it seems the bills always need to be paid.”

“Very true but at least we’re fortunate to do what we love.”

“Cheers to that,” Dean raises his glass before draining it down. “Cas, level with me. There is no way you had all this food left over in your fridge.”

Castiel ducks his head and his cheeks turn pink. “You got me, I may have fried this up when I got home this morning.” His fingers trail over the sketch Dean had made earlier of his yard. “I’m just astounded by this Dean. This is going to be amazing.”

“I think it’ll be alright. Just think, Cas, summer cook outs ending on friends huddled around that mobile fire pit you got there.”

“I hope I can count you in amongst those friends.”

“You bet that fine ass of yours I’ll be here. You’re never getting rid of me now that I know you can cook like this.” Dean gazes up at the back of the brick house and that feeling of contentment settles over him again. “Has your entire house been _Touched By An Archangel_?”

Castiel stacks the dirty dishes then wipes his fingertips on his napkin. “Almost. I have a few spare rooms that’re still white walled. I’ve been wanting to get the yard going for some time but Gabriel kept putting it off. We were in the midst of discussing the space downtown where I hold my practice when, seemingly out of the blue, he dropped plans and announced it was time to focus on the yard. It wasn’t until last night when I realized I was getting set up that his odd behavior all made sense.”

Dean’s quiet as he thinks back over the previous night. That moment he first scented Castiel and again when he laid eyes on him. The way Castiel makes him feel like he’s known him his entire life. “I’m thinking the laptop case I got Sammy for his birthday is severely lacking. I owe him so much more now.”

Castiel leans across the table just as Dean leans forward and they meet in the middle. “I see Gabriel getting a designing bonus with his paycheck this month,” he mutters to Dean before pressing their lips together.

Dean clears his throat and pulls away on a deep breath. “I should really get that garden finished up.”

“Dean, you’ve done enough for one day,” Castiel protests as he pushes to his feet.

“Naw, I have less than an hour left. I want to get it all broke up so I can fold in some fertilizer tomorrow but I’ll help you clean up first.”

“No,” Cas insists, “finish up then I’ll give you a tour of the house.”

@@@@@

Dean’s on the last stripe of dirt. The upper half of his short sleeved overalls are hanging at his waist, his arms are straining from holding the tiller and the sweat is dripping down his back but he pays none of that any mind.

Dean finds his gaze continually sliding to his right. He wonders what the man inside is doing. He wonders how he’s managed to find himself in this position. When did he, Dean Winchester – Mr. I’m Never Mating – find himself longing for a domestic life behind the doors owned by a man he’s known less than 48 hours?

Despite the fact he always insisted he’d never want to settle down, Sam had always told him his moment would arrive. That moment when his mate would be there and he’d _know_.

Dean had been there when Sam had found Gabriel. He’d been feeling randy and wanted to go out so he did what any good brother would do- he’d dragged Sam out with him to a new club. The bar was stacked ten deep but all the same the sandy haired guy from across the room watching his brother did not escape his attention. For ten minutes he’d split his attention between Sam’s admirer and the conversation at hand. He’d been witness to the moment when Gabriel decided to approach. Sam’s back had been to Gabriel and yet Dean had seen the flame ignite in his eye. He’d known in that moment his brother was a goner.

He’d had a front row seat to an honest to goodness meeting of true mates and yet he still never imagined it would, or could, happen to him. But it did. He’d gotten one whiff of Castiel and he’d swear on anything holy he would’ve bared his neck sight unseen to whoever carried that scent.

Dean’s momentarily pulled from his memory of their first kiss when the blade becomes snagged on a large rock. He grits his teeth and tips the front end up. A large pinging sound vaguely registers in his brain before a sharp, stabbing pain sears through his left eye. His hands fly off the handle grips to his face as he bends at the waist. “Son of a – “

“Dean?” Castiel’s rough voice materializes seemingly from nowhere. “Dean wh-“

“Shit. I think, ugh I think a chuck of rock just flew into my eye.” He sucks air in through his teeth as strong hands grip his forearms and tug him towards the direction of the house.

“Come on, let me get you into the house.”

“Fuck!” Both eyes are squinted shut as the pain courses through his skull.

“I know. Try not to touch it,” Castiel tells him in a calming yet firm voice, “you don’t want to move whatever it is that’s in there.” Dean hears a door open shortly before Castiel tells him to step up. “I’m going to sit you down on the toilet seat. I want you to just try to relax and let me take a look.”

Castiel guides him onto the firm lid then pulls his upper body towards the sink. A soft cloth is pressed below his eye before a finger presses down over his upper eye lid. “I’m going to lift your lid, it’s going to be tough but try not to fight me. Just let me look. I’m going to try to flush it out. Breath in through your nose and out through your mouth. Good.”

Castiel’s expert fingers lift his lid and despite the new wave of pain brought on by the exposure to the air and light, Dean manages to turn his trust over to Castiel. Room temperature fluid passes over Dean’s cornea in a steady stream, bringing with its flow a relief from the stabbing sensation.

“There you are you little bastard. Almost got it, and there it goes,” Castiel rumbles. The pain all but disappears just as Dean hears a clink in the porcelain sink. Castiel releases his lid and dabs under his eye with the towel. “I’d like to give it one more rinse if you’re up to it.”

“Whatever you say, Doc,” Dean tells him honestly as he tightens the muscles around his eyes before willing them to relax once again.

He allows Castiel to repeat the steps and Dean fights the urge to slam his lids closed. He feels his eye fill with protective tears but he keeps then open as Castiel examines his injury.

“Good news is the scratch seems minimal. How’s it feel?” His hand slides down the side of Dean’s face and comes to rest just under his ear, his long fingers wrapping reassuringly around Dean’s neck while his thumb strokes with a feather light touch over the arch of his cheekbone, wiping away the wet trail.

After blinking a few times and giving his eye a roll behind his lids he reports it feels okay. “Stings a little but I’ll manage.” He opens up and finds two eyes bluer than any fucking crayon Dean has ever seen. In place of lunging forward and pinning Castiel to the bathroom wall, he cracks a joke. “For an Omega you’re a helluva an eye doc.”

Castiel offers his hand to help him stand and Dean’s relieved when Castiel doesn’t miss a beat. “And for a big bad alpha you’re sure good at making yards look pretty.” He slots a thigh between Dean’s knees and leans against him, pressing Dean against the sink. “Nothing you create will hold a candle to your eyes though, Dean. I’ve never seen so many shades of green and gold. They’re – “

Unable to hold back anymore, Dean’s inner alpha takes over and cuts Castiel off with a kiss. He rakes his teeth over Cas’s plump lip and sucks. He feels Castiel’s cock press against his hip as his own twitches in answer. Remembering where they are, Dean braces against Castiel’s shoulders. “I think you were going to give me a tour of your house.”

Castiel lets out a frustrated groan but his smile proves he isn’t really annoyed. “Right, I guess making out in the bathroom isn’t the best place.” He pauses mid turn and points to the shower, “Unless you want to rinse off.”

Dean swallows thickly. “Oh god, I so do. But house. Uh, let me take off my boots.”

Castiel waits at the base of the staircase as Dean unlaces his work boots and stripes off his socks. “I don’t mind if you leave that.” Dean snorts then drops the upper half of his overalls. “You’re killing me, Cas. I’m trying to be a gentleman.”

Cas runs his eyes over Dean’s bare chest before walking up the stairs, throwing his comment over his shoulder. “And I’m trying to wear you down.”

Dean forgets how to send a signal to his brain to lift his foot when he catches sight of the muscles of Castiel’s full ass and thick thighs undulating under his snug jeans. The signal is sent faster than the bat signal when he realizes those muscles are putting distance between the two of them. Much too much distance for Dean’s liking. “It’s working, Sweetheart.”

Castiel pretends to ignore Dean’s reply as he crests the top of the stairs. “First two are the spare bedrooms.” Dean pokes his head into each room. One has a double the other a single bed. As Cas had mentioned before, the walls are bare. “Bathroom.” Castiel dips his hand into another room as he walks past.

Dean is several feet from where Castiel waits at the door at the very end of the hall when a tidal wave of eucalyptus and mint hits him full force. “Nope, not going there,” Dean informs Castiel as he makes a sharp right turn through the closest doorway. There’s no way he’s strong enough to enter Castiel’s bedroom. To Dean’s dismay, or maybe complete pleasure, the room he enters is just as arousal inducing for him.

He inhales deeply and his eyes slip closed as a sense of peace settles over him. Castiel’s warm, fresh out of the dryer scent is all around him and it makes Dean feel as if he’s being wrapped in a warm blanket. Every wall space, save for two windows and a closet, are covered in book shelves. “Oh, Cas, this is,” he spins on a slow circle taking in the sight of the cozy library and finally settles on, “incredible. I understand why Sam’s been so envious.” He runs his hand over the soft, black leather of the couch, letting it trail over the worn quilt draped over the back. “Not for the books, that’s his thing, but Cas this room feels so…,” he hesitates only briefly because what he wants to say is the absolute truth, ”… so much like home. Every room feels that way to me but especially here.” Something inside of Dean tells him it’s Castiel’s favorite space, the one he spends the most time in.

The warm smile on Castiel’s face is enough to tell Dean he’s pleased. “Thank you, Dean.” He crosses the room and gazes out the window. “I grew up two blocks that way and I always loved this house. It had some kind of pull on me. When it went up for sale almost three years ago I was tempted to make an offer before even stepping foot inside.”  
“Please tell me you didn’t.”

Cas chuckles as he perches a hip on the edge of his massive oak desk. His freakishly bare desk.

“No I didn’t. I did manage to make my way through the entire house but I did sign an offer before I left that day. I had an accepted signature by the next morning. It needed a little work but I knew it was meant to me mine." He twirls his wrist in a circular motion. "This room alone was very sad looking, half of the shelves were cracked. But Gabe," Castiel shakes his head as if he's remembering those early days. "He spent three days staining these boards himself. It's actually how we became such fast friends, I couldn't just sit back and watch him do all that work alone so we did it together. I heard all about Sam and some about you," he adds with a small smile. 

"Gabe has helped me transform this once neglected house to what I hope will be a nest filled with more than me. I suppose some day I may find my mate and he may not want to live in a nest not built by him but –“

“Oh no, Cas, this is it." A small ripple of panic blooms in Dean's chest over the though of Castiel giving up this space. "This is the one…” An unseen rope tugs Dean towards Castiel as his words fade away. The feeling of calm falls away with each step closer he takes towards the person he knows was meant to belong to him. His skin is itchy and the hair at the nape of his neck is standing on end. Dean doesn’t know if his eyes convey how crazed he feels or if Castiel feels the same because he pushes off the desk and meets Dean in the middle of the room. Neither touch or reach for the other, it’s like they hit an invisible wall, stopping toe to toe.

“Dean, I know you’re feel like we’re moving too fast but you have to feel it.”

Dean swallows thickly as he searches Castiel’s face. He feels it but he’s scared to voice it. He shivers when Castiel seems to read his thoughts.

“I think you do,” Castiel nods his head slowly. “I knew the moment I laid eyes on you, Dean, you were what I’d been waiting for. You were the one I’d been building this nest for, room by room.”

Dean’s palms begin to sweat and his chest feels tight with want. His breath is coming out is short pants, so fierce the hairs peeking from the top of Castiel’s collar move. And still he doesn’t move, afraid he’ll wake and find himself on his living room couch…alone.

Castiel raises his hand as if to touch Dean’s face. A whimper sounds at the back of Dean’s throat when that touch never comes, instead his hand falls to his side.

 _This_ is what makes Dean move. It isn’t the pulse of his hard cock, it isn’t the torrent of their combined arousal hanging thick in the air, it isn’t the gruffness of Castiel’s voice as he declares his feelings for Dean. What makes Dean cross that barrier is the aching he feels when he doesn’t feel Castiel’s hand. He suddenly feels as if _this_ is his moment and he can’t let it pass by. Somewhere in his hazy brain he knows that’s a bit dramatic, that even if he left now to drown in a cold shower at home he’d still be right back here tomorrow. _And tomorrow. And tomorrow_.

He reaches out just as Castiel does the same. Hands encircle waists and ribcages as their mouths slot together. Castiel’s lips part to allow Dean access into his warm, wet cavern. His tongue laps hungrily at the taste of Castiel as his sinuses fill with his scent. Dean doesn’t realize he’s pushing Castiel backwards until Cas lets out a soft grunt as the back of his legs hit the desk.

Castiel slides up onto the furniture, wraps his legs around Dean and pulls him forward. Now Dean’s the one grunting as he just barely catches his forward momentum, his hands splayed wide on the desk on either side of Castiel’s thighs. In the next instant they leave the firm wood and wrap around Castiel. His fingers weave into his hair as his other hand slides down the back of his jeans.

His jaw drops open on a pant as Castiel’s palms run over his bare chest and flick over his nipples. “Dean, I know you’re trying to be a gentleman, and I appreciate that, I really do. He straightens his back in order to reach the crook of Dean’s neck where he nips at the skin with his front teeth and Dean’s hips buck forward and grind against Cas. “I hope you don’t think less of me for being blunt but,” he lowers his voice and looks Dean square in the eyes, “I’d really like you to fuck me.”

Dean tries, and promptly fails, to form words. At the risk of looking like a fish out of water with his mouth opening and closing while his brain misfires, he moves forward, climbs to his knees and bends at the waist until Castiel is on his back. He presses their bodies together and begins a slow roll of his hips as they return to kissing. This right here is almost enough for Dean. The way Castiel matches him thrust for thrust and the needy sounds he’s producing have Dean hurdling towards his release.

He transfers his weight onto his knees and pulls in a lungful of air. “Cas I’m about to –“

Castiel grips at Dean’s bare shoulders, his fingertips digging into his flesh. “Me too. The mere touch of you has me dripping.” He reaches down and flicks the top button holding his overalls over his slim hips. The fabric pools over Dean’s knees as Dean yelps.

A brief hint of burnt hair hits Dean’s nostril. “I’m sorry, Dean that was rude of me. I should have asked you first.”

Dean drops to the floor and kicks his overalls to the side. He runs his palms over Castiel’s thighs. “It’s okay, you saved me a step. And Cas,” leans in to give Castiel a quick kiss as he sits up, “I’m giving you blanket consent to whatever you want to do. Holy fuuck, Cas, you’ve been hiding that all day??” Dean cries as Castiel stripes off his shirt and tosses it to the side.

Dean finds his mouth latched to Castiel’s neck as his hands roam. Skimming and squeezing while his mouth sucks. “So hot, Cas.”

“Dean, please, I can’t wait.” Taking advantage of the consent given, Castiel slides his hand down the front of Dean’s boxers and grasps his cock. “I need you, now, Dean.”

“Huh,” he cries as his knees buckle at the contact. “Here?” Still so close to that edge, he returns to Castiel’s collarbone and down over his chest in an attempt to distract himself. He wants to be able to take Castiel to a bed. Pull him apart piece by piece. Explore every inch of his body. But the perfect grip Castiel has on his cock is making that fantasy pop like a flimsy soap bubble. At least, this time, Dean thinks, next time we'll take our time.  

“Yes. _Now._  I don't need foreplay, won't make it that long. I only what this.” To Dean’s relief, he releases his cock and unbuttons his own jeans. Dean steps back to allow Castiel room to stand. They remove the remainder of clothing, take a moment to admire each other then return to a hot and greedy embrace.

“Are you on birth c-“

“I am,” Castiel grunts as he fills his palms with Dean’s ass and pulls him close. They both groan as the velvet soft skin of their cocks rub together.

“Cas, fuck Cas I’m so close. You feel so good.” He swipes his tongue into Castiel’s mouth and sucks on his spit slick, kiss swollen lip. “Taste so fucking good. And the way you smell, Cas, do you have any-“

“Uh huh,” Castiel grunts again and Dean can't help but love the way he sounds, unable to even form words. His hand reaches blindly over the edge of the desk and pulls open a drawer.

Dean peeks into the neatly organized drawer. “How handy. I wasn't crazy about the idea of running out to my truck.” He grabs a condom and promptly tears it open with his teeth. Letting out a groan as Castiel strokes his cock only letting up to allow Dean to roll the rubber into place.

Castiel lies back onto his desk, knees bent and his toes hanging off the edge. Dean’s gaze is transfixed at the sight before him. Castiel is nothing short of beautiful. Starting with his tousled hair, flushed red skin from his face down to his glistening cock head. He’s stunning and Dean can’t believe it’s _his_ name falling from Castiel’s lips.

His hands skim up his calves and he revels in the way his hair tickles his palm. Down the soft skin of his inner thighs and over the crease of his hip. His cock is laying heavy on his heaving stomach and the slick is dripping from his pink puckered entrance. Dean wants nothing more than to taste it all but his reverence is broken by a growl of his name.

“Dean!” Castiel hooks an ankle around Dean’s thigh and pulls him forward.

“I got you, Baby but first I need to – “

“Dean!” Castiel squirms on his back and digs his heel in deeper while his hand strokes over his cock. “Dean unless you want a show, I suggest you get that knot in me now. ’m so close, fuuck.”

Dean bends at the waist, slowing Castiel’s hand with the press of his stomach and kisses him more as a distraction as his fingers slide into Castiel’s warm heat. “So wet and loose for me, Baby.”

“Dean!” Castiel’s back arches and Dean feels his cock twitch between their bodies.

“I gotcha, don’t be blowing that load yet, you sexy mother fucker.”

He coats his cock with Castiel’s slick then lines himself up. He waits for Castiel to nod his head then he pushes forward in one slow but steady surge.  
Dean grits his teeth as he sinks down, the pressure making him see stars and knocking the breath from his lungs. Never has he ever felt this connected to another and he’s almost regretful their first time together will be short lived.

There’s no doubt over this fact either because with the first snap of his hips, Castiel comes alive like a human spark. He’s pulling at Dean’s shoulders, touching his face, grasping the short hairs of his head and squeezing his waist all while panting Dean’s name.

Hoping to make this last just a few moments longer, Dean slows to a languid roll and engages Castiel in a sweet kiss. The heat builds with every push and pull and it isn’t long before neither are able to keep connected. Dean furrows his nose into the crook of Castiel’s neck, hungrily pulling in every molecule of fresh cotton and eucalyptus. Dean knows down to his very soul he’ll never find a happier place than right here.

Thoughts of what lays ahead of them now that they’ve found each other makes his knot begin to swell but he wills himself to hold back. Even though they’ve never been intimate, Dean senses Castiel is right there. He quickens his thrusts and angles his hips in search of –

“DeanDean, huh uh, yes! There!” The tendons in Castiel’s neck are tight and Dean wishes he could lick the sweat that’s dripping from his temple. Castiel’s thrusts upward become erratic and his grip on Dean’s forearm tightens. Dean continues to stroke over his prostate as he jacks Castiel’s cock.

Castiel’s back arches and his hand grabs the side of the desk, knuckles white, as his cum arches onto his stomach. Dean swipes his palm over his pulsating head and coats his cock, milking him through his orgasm until he stills. His muscles relax and his breath comes out in puffs.

Before Dean is able to say a word, Castiel is sitting up, causing Dean’s cock to slip free. He wraps both thighs around Dean’s waist and pulls himself to the very edge of the desk. Wrapping his arms around Dean’s neck he kisses him long and hard while his hips grind against Dean’s slicked, sheathed cock. “Dean, I want you to knot me.”

Dean shakes his head. “No, Cas it’s too soon. I’m perfectly fine with –“

Castiel cups Dean’s face and looks into his eyes. Dean didn’t think it possible but they’re even more blue and Dean recognizes the fire within, he’s only seen it between mates.

“I want you to knot me. I know you felt that. You were _made_ to be mine, alpha. Knot me. I want you to feel what I just felt. We were made to fit together.”

Dean thinks back to the fantasy that played out before his eyes as the two of them sat in his kitchen that very morning. The scent of Castiel’s slick, the feel of his hands running down his back and over his ass, the ache he feels in his heart for this omega has his inner alpha surging forward. He finds himself doing yet another thing he’s never done, or even considered, doing. Dean slides his hands under Castiel’s thighs and lifts him. He’s heavier than Dean but the difference in the build of their bodies is no match for his alpha strength. Not in this moment, anyway. His omega is asking something of him and he must provide it. _mineminemine_ As Castiel sucks along his neck he carries him to the leather couch. The moment Dean sets him down Castiel flips to his stomach, knees slightly bent as he presents to his alpha.

“Dean, please don’t make me beg, I really don’t want to be _that_ omega.” He looks up at Dean under his lashes and his voice is firm. “But I will be if that's what needs to be done.”

"No, Cas, no need. I want this more than I've ever wanted anything." A soft sigh leaves his lips as he strokes his hard and aching cock. Seeing Castiel spread out for him, waiting for him as Dean firing on all cylinders. "As long as you're sure."

Castiel cants his hips forward, raising his ass higher. "Never more, alpha."

Dean slides his knee between Castiel’s hip and the back of the couch as his other foot is planted on the floor. He drapes himself over Castiel’s prone body in order to share a sloppy, yet delicious, kiss. He straightens up, grips Castiel’s hips and reenters his body. His intention is to take this slow, make it last. Make love to his future mate but the moment he’s engulfed in that heat Castiel makes it clear he has other plans for Dean and pistons his hips back with a snap. “Dean, your knot feels so good filling up my ass. Pound me hard until you lock us together, Dean. I want to feel of you, alpha.”

His words cause a long and low groan to escape Dean. He braces one hand on the back of the couch and the other is wrapped across Castiel’s shoulders as he pulls their bodies as close together as his, now rapid, pace will allow. He pounds into Castiel until his thighs burn and the sweat trickles down the middle of his back.

Castiel’s head hangs down over Dean’s arm as he cries out sharply. His body stills save for the clench of his ass around Dean’s girth. Dean is shaken from his momentary awe over the fact he’s almost positive he brought on another orgasm when his own crashes into him.

His knot swells as his balls pull tight against his body. What starts off as a light nibble to Castiel’s neck morphs into a full bite, not enough to break the skin but enough to leave a mark, as his cock pulses into the condom. Pulse after pulse, it matches the beat of his heartbeat raging in his ears.

Castiel’s body sags to the couch just as Dean does the same against Cas. He manages to turn them to their sides despite how breathless they are.

“H-holy shit, Cas. Did you –“

Castiel’s hair tickles Dean’s chest as he nods his head. His words are choppy as he speaks. “Never came twice. Not even as a teenager.” Dean’s mouth may yelp when a hand collides smartly with his ass cheek but his knot buried deep in Castiel gives a twitch. “Well done, Dean.”

“You’re welcome.” Dean smiles as Castiel shakes them both with his laughter.

“So humble.”

Dean reaches behind them and pulls the quilt down over their bodies. They both hum as Castiel scoots back onto Dean’s chest but not before turning to kiss Dean.

“Thanks for being such a gentleman.”

Dean nudges his nose behind Castiel’s ear and inhales deeply. “Thanks for being so persistent.”

“I think we’ll make a good team, Dean.”

“Fuck yeah, Cas,” Dean tells him over a loud yawn as his eye lids slip closed. “Thanks for helping me forget about my eye, Babe.”

In moments the locked alpha and omega are softly snoring. Dean finds himself on yet another couch but at least this time he isn't alone.

@@@@@

“Samuel Milton!” Gabriel cries out as he tries desperately not to sour his scent. “Will you please let me do that? You’re going to pop a damn stitch or worse yet make yourself bleed and we’ll have to spend another night here.” He sets the two insulated cups of coffee onto Sam's bedside table.

Sam drops his toiletry bag into his open suitcase and shuffles his feet to the right as Gabriel approaches. “I just want to get the hell out of here. I’m going stir crazy. And…and movement is good,” he adds meekly.

Gabriel drops the suitcase to the floor then grabs Sam’s hand. “Walking in the halls is good movement. Kissing my mouth is good movement. Lifting a book to read is good movement. Bending and twisting as you pack is _not_ good movement. I know it’s not easy for you but you have to take time to rest for at least a week.”

When he tries to lead him to the bed, Sam shakes his head. “I’m sick of sitting in that thing.”

“Fair enough,” Gabriel comments then guides him to the love seat. His hand hovers near the small of Sam’s back as he braces the edge of the couch and lowers himself to a seated position. Only a small groan passes his lips as he settles into the crook of Gabriel’s waiting arm.

“That’s better,” Sam mutters.

“You sure you aren’t too hunched over like that?” He leans to the side and grabs a pillow off the bed to tuck up against Sam’s right side.

“No. Perfect, right here.” He sighs heavily against Gabriel’s chest then adds, “I hate this.”

The meaning of Sam’s contradictory phrases aren’t lost on Gabriel. He kisses the top of his head and rubs his arm. “I know, Baby.”  
  
“I’m sorry you had to go through that. I can’t even imagine if I had to see you wheeled away like that, Gabe.”

“You have no reason to apologize, Sam.”

“Yeah, I do.” He pulls away from Gabriel and leans against the back of the couch. He takes a few breathes as pain seems to ripple through him.

“Hey, take it easy,” worry runs hot through Gabriel as the scent of Sam’s distress washes over him. “Don’t – “

“No,” Sam tells him with a firm shake of his head, “I wasn’t feeling well most of the afternoon but I thought maybe I was coming down with the flu so I didn’t say anything.”

“Of course not because you’re a tough guy but need I remind you again we’re –“

“In this together, yeah. I know,” Sam finishes for his mate. His smile is tight but genuine as Gabriel runs the back of his knuckles over Sam’s cheekbone.

“It’s one thing to be tough, Sam,” Gabriel elaborates as his hands settles over Sam’s abdomen, “but another to know when to let me help you. I just keep thinking about the time when, whoever is running the show upstairs decides it’s our time to have a pup, I don’t want you going through that alone.”

“Gabe I can’t think of one moment I felt alone since meeting you in that noisy, overcrowded bar.”

A thought occurs to Gabriel at the mention of the day they met. “Think we’ve made up to it to Dean for dragging you out that night?”

Sam laughs out loud then regrets the movement, he mutters "fuck" under his breath before shaking his head and continuing on as if nothing is causing him pain. Sometimes Gabriel wants to shake that handsome totem pole. “I think we have. I still can’t get over how…how happy he looked yesterday. I don’t ever remember seeing Dean seem so light. Like he’s shed a burden he’s been carrying around. And,” he cries making Gabriel jump, “did you notice he wasn’t wearing blockers?”

Gabriel twists at the waist to look Sam in the face. “I did. And did you notice neither of us have received one phone call or text from him?”

Sam’s eyes widen making Gabriel laugh. “Mission accomplished, Stretch. Oh hey! I almost forgot, I never gave you your birthday gift.”

“You weren’t supposed to get me anything.” Sam runs his hand over the back of Gabriel’s head and scratches lightly at his scalp. “Honestly I’m just happy I won’t have to see you sleep in that chair again. I still can’t believe you didn’t stay home last night as I had insisted.”

Gabriel rolls his eyes so hard his neck swivels. “Would you have spent the night away from me if I were the one in that bed?” He pauses to wait for Sam to admit he wouldn’t have been able to stay away either. “Damn straight, I took one look at our empty bed in our empty room and I knew there was no way in hell I'd be able to sleep. Being in that chair with you by my side was the right choice. Even if it did a number on my back,” he groans as he stands up and walks across the room. He picks up his sketch pad and carries it back to Sam. He flips through several pages then hands the book to Sam.

Sam’s breath is stolen from him as he gazes over the familiar style of Gabriel’s drawing. Complete with color, is a detailed plan of Sam’s office. Two wall to ceiling bookshelves, a new desk and a reading chair fill the lines of the room.

“I think you’ve been pining over Cassie-nova’s room long enough.” He returns to his seat next to Sam. “I already have a guy lined up to build the shelves for you and I found a chair that even _you_ will be comfortable in.”

Despite the protest of his healing surgical wound, Sam pulls Gabriel into his arms and kisses him. When they pull apart he kisses along his neck and snuffles over his scent gland. He lays a soft kiss over his mating mark that sends shivers down Gabriel's spine.

Gabriel sighs contently before kissing the top of Sam’s head. “I’m sorry your birthday turned out the way it did.”

“Don’t be,” Sam’s words are muffled against Gabriel’s skin. His next words are clearer as he picks his head up. “My birthday wish has been granted. My brother has finally found the happiness he deserves and best of all,” he kisses Gabriel chastely then bumps their foreheads together, “I have you, my Gabriel.”

The mates are interrupted moments later when a nurse enters the room pushing a wheelchair and clutching Sam's release papers. One more wish granted, Gabriel thinks as he assists Sam to his feet. "Let's go home to our nest, Sam."

@@@@@

On the other side of town, as his younger brother is kissing his mate and thanking him for his birthday gift, Dean is pacing his living room. This morning had been nothing short of perfect. Waking with Castiel in his arms followed by slow and sweet lovemaking in Castiel's bed was a gift he'd never thought he'd ever be capable of receiving. Every moment with Castiel is never enough as far as Dean is concerned but when he'd received word on Sam's release he knew he needed to get home and shower before Sam and Gabe got home. He wanted to be available in case either of them needed his help.

The plan was for Castiel to come by Dean's place for dinner later in the evening. That plan had abruptly changed the moment Dean had gotten out of the shower. 

When the knock on his front door finally arrives, Dean crosses the room in two long strides and yanks open the door. He's met with a wave of distress from Castiel. 

"Dean? What's wrong? I came as soon as I was able. On the phone you sounded upset. Is Sam okay?" He crosses the threshold, spins to meet Dean and places his hands on his shoulders. His tension melts when he scents nothing but toasted almonds and happiness from Dean.

"Sam is fine, Cas. I'm sorry if I caused you to worry." He pulls Castiel into his arms and places his hand to the back of his head as they both take a moment to scent each other. Both feeling grateful once again to be with the other. "But when I talked to you I was rather flustered to say the least." He slides his hand down Castiel's arm until their fingers link and he pulls him down the hall towards his bedroom. "I have a bone to pick with you."

"I believe the term is knot and I'm a little sore but I think I'd be susceptible."

Dean shakes his head but remains silent as he enters into his room. With Castiel's scent clinging to his skin, the feel of his kiss lingering on his lips and the pressure of his warm hand Dean finds he's feeling happy in this space for the very first time. He watches as Castiel looks around his room. It's plain, the walls are bare, the furniture is minimal.

"I'm surprised Gabriel hasn't gotten his hands on your house yet, Dean. I mean, it's nice but it's -"

"Sterile and impersonal," Dean provides when Castiel seems to struggle with how to finish. "No, it's true," he continues when Castiel shakes his head no. "I rent this, it's not really a home." He shrugs his shoulder and shoves down the feeling of shame. "Never felt like I needed one. That was until I pulled into your driveway yesterday, Cas. I now know what I've been missing out on."

Castiel's face softens and he cups Dean's face. "Not missing out, Dean, our time just wasn't right. But it is now. I know it's too soon to be saying things like this but my home is your home. My nest is our nest. The idea of you sleeping on your couch is physically painful for me, Dean."

"Which brings us to this, Cas!" He points to his bed, made neatly with a hunter green plaid comforter. "What the hell, Cas?"

Castiel grins mischievously at Dean then takes a seat on the bed. "It's memory foam, Dean. I hear it's a wonderful thing."

"You. Bought. Me. A. Bed! The delivery guy this morning must have thought I was some kind of lunatic. Standing there in my towel insisting they had the wrong address!"

Castiel's feathers are unruffled over Dean's outburst. They may have only known each other a few days but Castiel already knows Dean can become very excitable. "I'm going to pretend someone other than me saw you in a towel and I'll remind you, Dean, I hate the idea of you not being able to sleep in your own room. You shouldn't have to sleep on your couch. I think it's time you make new memories in here." He stands and drapes his arms over Dean's shoulders, his hands sliding over his neck and head. "At least as long as you're still living here. That won't be very long if I have my say in it. I think it'll fit perfectly with the design Gabriel has put into place."

A warmth blooms in Dean's chest. "And I know how persistent you can be when you want something."

"Damn right. Now, Dean, what do you say we get started on those memories?"

Dean presses his lips to Castiel's and licks across his seal, making Cas grunt in protest when he pulls back. "Soon. First I owe you a meal. If don't mind, I was planning on taking lunch over to Sam and Gabby. I don't want either of them to have to cook today. If you'd rather wait here while I run out there I'd understand." 

Castiel slides his hand back into Dean's. "There's nothing more I'd rather do than spend time with your pack, Dean."

Dean shakes his head then leads Castiel from the room. " _Our_ pack, Cas."

 

 


End file.
